I lost my head
by Cocobelo
Summary: Alfred Jones es el típico gordito abusado en la escuela. Arthur Kirkland, el chico reservado pese a su popularidad. Este ultimo no soporta al "exiliado de sociedad", más ahora, cuando empiezan a vivir juntos, bajo el mismo techo. UsxUk. Otros.
1. Chapter 1

___**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Himaruya Hidekaz hasta... pues, el final de los tiempos._

* * *

**I lost my head**

_ Introducción._

Cada vez que miras al pasado, ríes. Siempre es así, y es practico por que una sonrisa alegra el alrededor. ¿Cierto? Pues para Arthur Kirkland no es así. Cada vez que ve una sonrisa siempre termina recordando al estúpido de Alfred Jones. El norteamericano gordito de exuberante carisma. A sus 14 años de edad, jamas creyó terminar conociendo a alguien así. Torpe, alegre y muy idiota. Un chico _nerd_ abusado por lo otros.

Comparado con Alfred, Arthur es un chico atlético, popular por ser capitán del equipo de balón pie, estudioso y de muy buenas notas, un ejemplo a seguir en otras palabras. Hasta incluso empezó a ser conocido por sus buenos dotes en la música. Alfred, en cambio, era un chico muy raro al igual que su mechón de cabello. Todo del estadounidense le parecía extraño a Arthur. Alfred era amable pese a que le gritaban y lo trataban mal. Nunca se quejaba y siempre, siempre, sonreía. Por eso no lo entendía...

En definitiva, eran opuestos. Y tal vez por eso los comparaban.

Su madre también lo hizo, y si ya lo hacia con su mayor hermano Scott y ahora también con al exiliado de la sociedad, significaba que nunca seria perfecto para su progenitora. La situación le era sofocante y molesto, mas aún, por que tendría que soportar a los dos preferidos de su mamá... en su casa. Cosa que no iba a permitir, y si era necesario vender su alma al diablo para que ese gordo americano se fuera, lo haría, mas si el mismo diablo era Scott.

- Te lo pido. ¡Tú tampoco soportas a estúpido_ yankee_! ¡Ha-haré lo que sea! - Nunca antes Arthur se habia sentido tan desesperado y humillado.

Scott que leía un libro dándole la espalda, separo sus ojos verdes petroleo de la lectura y corriendo un poco su silla del escritorio miro al rubio de ojos verdes.

- No. - contesto en seco el pelirrojo.- Entiende, mocoso. A _mother_ le pidieron que cuidaran de esa escoria humana hasta fin de año. No te hagas pleitos así que aguántalo.

No habia caso pelear y Arthur lo sabia. Si Scott estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de su madre, no podía hacer nada más que tragarse sus quejas... como siempre. Pero, cuando ese estadounidense pisara un pie sobre el piso de su casa... le haría la vida imposible, tanto que Alfred F. Jones desearía nunca haberse cruzado con él, Arthur Kirkland.

- ¡Ya llegamos! ¡Scott! ¡Artie! - se oyó la voz de su madre.

Arthur sonrio sombríamente. Era momento de operar su plan.

* * *

**N.A: **

Hace ya un tiempo que no aparezco por aca y se que deben de matarme por esto. Lo siento. Me han pasado varias cosas estos días y semanas que me exasperan y me pone de mal humor ademas que un curso del mal me tiene Argh!... Bien, dejemos esas cosas de lado que en este lugar no debe haber amarguras(?)

Ahora, como notaran, empezare con otro conjunto de Drabble s (?) (_tal vez no lo sea_), para compensar lo mucho que demoran los otros fic. Este sera también un gakuen que nació por mi querido amor, mi amor platónico y mis pleitos de mis tiempos de escuela. Tendrá algo de drama y mucho humor (_si es que me sale xD_) Espero que les guste :D

Por cierto. ¿Reviews?

Coco.


	2. Chapter 2

___**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Himaruya Hidekaz hasta... pues, el final de los tiempos._

* * *

**I lost my head**

Capitulo I: _Guitarras asesinas._

Alfred estaba nervioso. Aun le costaba asimilar que viviría con personas completamente extrañas para él. Desde que su padre le dijo: "_Vivirás con la familia Kirkland´s por este año, por mientras yo estaré en Usa trabajando [...]_" Sabia que algo bellaco saldría de esta situación, más si la familia era de Arthur Kirkland, y no estaba errado para nada. Volvió a pasar saliva de nuevo mientras jugaba con sus regordetes dedos. Arthur Kirkland lo fulminaba con sus ojos, prácticamente estaba matándolo con estos. No recordaba haberle hecho nada malo al ingles. Bueno, excluyendo la primera vez que se conocieron. En esa ocasión, cuando su padre le habia pedido que limpiara su carro, habia mojado a Arthur con la manguera por casualidad ademas de haber provocado que cayese al suelo por el agua.

-"¡_Puto animal! ¡Aprende a usar esa mierda! ¡Cuatro ojos_!"

Asi fue como se conocieron. Arthur solo se limitaba a insultarlo, gritaba un sin fin de insultos mientras trataba de secarse sin éxito. Ciertamente el momento fue divertido pero como hizo con todos los demás, Alfred empezó a evitarlo. Se notaba que el ingles era un chico que le gustaba estar solo pese a su popularidad, y por eso no quería que se sintiera incomodo con su presencia, ahora, no podía hacer nada. Vivirían bajo el mismo techo lo cual significaba que... ¿podían ser amigos?

- ¡Wow tienes una guitarra! - chillo Alfred abriendo los ojos con asombro, maravillado por el cuarto de Arthur y _La Gibson Les Paul_ que los recibía luego de la _cálida bienvenida_ que le dieron.

Arthur tenia un tic nervioso en el labio tratando de sonreír. Empuño sus manos observando detalladamente los movimientos del gordito que se acercaba al instrumento. Si ese fenómeno tocaba a su _baby_ las iba a pagar y muy caro. - ¿Sabes tocar? - pregunto el ojiazul poniéndose en cuclillas, asombrado de que los rumores que giraban en torno del ingles de ser un buen músico fuesen verdaderas.

_No, nada que ver, solo la tengo de adorno_. Pensó Arthur rodando los ojos y pese a la estúpida pregunta respondió: Si se... - Y estaba orgulloso de ello. Esa preciosura era su mejor amiga y se la merecía por su ardua dedicación a sus estudios. Merecía eso y más pero, no esto. Tal vez era un boca suelta, un sarcástico-vengativo, un manipulador desde las sombras pero en serio, no se merecía este castigo. Hasta hubiera aceptado que le descubrieran sus revistas porno en vez de ESO.

Cuando pensó que podría hacerle la vida imposible a Jones, pensó hacerlo a la distancia, viéndolo en las sombras. ¡No cerca!

"_Este fin de semana comprare un camarote por mientras duerme con Alfie ¿si?_"

El ingles preferiría tomar una _Coca-Cola_ antes de compartir su cuarto y lo peor es que sus reclamos no iban a ser escuchados por su madre. Ella prefería babearse la cara con su padre en vez de escuchar sus quejas. Y con Scott, estaba seguro de que ese maldito se estaba retorciendo de la risa ya que la idea de "compartir" habia salido de esos asquerosos labios escoceses. ¿Por que no simplemente ponían una cama en la lavandería? Su cuarto era sagrado, era su espacio, su mundo. No podía haber nadie más excepto él.

- ¿Sabias? - pregunto Alfred aun en su misma posición. Arthur levanto una ceja cruzándose de brazos.- Todos los músicos que recibieron una guitarra a los 14 años murieron a los 27, ¿no es curioso?... - Arthur palideció ante lo escuchado - ¡Ah! ¡Tú también tienes 14! - chillo asustado el estadounidense, colocándose de pie. Un silencio incomodo se formo en el cuarto. Alfred, entonces, volvió a sonreír luego de que una idea cruzase por su cabeza.- ¡No te preocupes, yo te protegeré de cualquier peligro!

Arthur espabilo furioso. ¡Por eso no lo soportaba! ¡Era muy raro! Y la guitarra era su mujer, las curvas de su vida, no era una asesina, no... o ¿si?

- ¡Ves lo que me haces pensar! - exclamo Arthur.

- ¿Que hice?

Este año estaba jodido.

* * *

**N.A: **

Vamos yendo de a poco a poco. xD Para su información el dato no es verdadero, pero hace poco por un canal nacional pasaron un ranking del Club de los 27 y curiosamente me di cuenta que todos los que recibieron una guitarra (o cualquier instrumento) a esta edad murieron pues a los 27, así que lo puse para joder la paciencia de Arthur xD

Ahora agradezco a Helado de Tomate, me has hecho tan feliz con tu review :'D Y gracias por tu recibimiento, eres un amor. Lovilup y MyobiXHitachiin-san, muchas gracias a ambas :D igualmente a Remula Black, y a todas/os los que están leyendo mis tonterías xD

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Saludos y feliz cumpleaños -atrasado- Sugita xD!

Coco.


	3. Chapter 3

___**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Himaruya Hidekaz hasta... pues, el final de los tiempos._

* * *

**I lost my head**

Capitulo II: _Una noche con Alfred  
_

Se dice que los perros aúllan cuando algo malo esta por pasar y era ese momento en el cual podían presentirlo.

Arthur tenia el ceño fruncido y Alfred miraba avergonzado al ingles. Cada uno parado a un lado de la cama de plaza y media. La luz de la pequeña lampara de fútbol era la única que alumbraba la habitación que en si, estaba llena de una atmósfera pesada, proveniente del cuerpo de Arthur. La mente del ingles era un caos. Sus rezos de que la noche no llegara se habían ido al retrete. No quería estar en esa situación, ni mucho menos dormir al lado de Alfred pero... pero, ¿Que podía hacer? Si lo mandaba a la lavandería su madre lo castigaría de por vida y más.

_Caballero no más..._ Pensó el ingles. Tendría que soportar a ese _yankee_ en su cama por esos cuatro días.

- E-es mejor ir a d-dormir - pronuncio Arthur arrastrando las palabras. Esto le era muy difícil.

Alfred sonrio ampliamente, pensando que el extraño humor de Arthur habia desaparecido al fin. Se echo en la cama luego de arrastrar las sabanas y mirando al ingles pregunto si se iba a quedar ahí. Arthur, tomando paciencia de donde sea, negó y se echo al lado del norteamericano, dándole la espalda. - ¿Sabes...

- No quiero saber nada. - contesto en seco Arthur. Ya no quería escuchar nada del famoso "¿Sabias que...?" Mucho menos si provenía de la boca de Alfred. Y entonces, noto el tono que habia usado, se maldijo internamente y dando un suspiro, agrego: Y-ya estoy cansado... Hablamos por la mañana...

Alfred sonrio desde su posición en la cama. Se acomodo entre las sabanas sin moverse tanto y observando por unos segundos la espalda de su mayor por un año, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos - Mu..chas gracias... - murmuro, provocando que Arthur abriese sus ojos extrañado. ¿De que le estaba agradeciendo? Iba a preguntar y sacarse la extraña duda que tenia cuando empezó a escuchar lo que mas odiaba.

¡Ese torpe roncaba!

Arthur se incorporo furioso. Dirigiendo sus orbes verdes al dormido cuerpo del estadounidense. Se grito internamente por su mala suerte y tomando una de sus medias las coloco en la boca del menor. Sonrio malicioso. Ya sabia que podía hacer para hacerle la vida imposible a Alfred. Se volvió a recostar, agradecido por la tranquilidad y silencio en su habitación cuando de la nada recibió un manotazo por parte de su acompañante. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

Esa noche seria larga...

Al dia siguiente Alfred se levanto asustado al hallar un calcetín en su boca, más aún por no encontrar a Arthur a su lado. ¿Algo habia pasado? ¿A donde habría ido? ¿Habia sido secuestrado?. Sin embargo, lo que no sabia el gordito estadounidense, es que ese dia, Arthur no tuvo la decencia de despertarlo.

- ¡AR-THUR! - grito la señora Kirkland, escuchándose el eco por todo el vecindario tras darse cuenta de la presencia del ojiazul en su casa. Alfred tenia la cabeza gacha, apenado.

Eran más de las 9 de la mañana.

* * *

**N.A.**

Muy buenos días _Ve~_ xD Bueno, en realidad no tenia planeado hacer un capitulo así pero como ayer tuve la peor noche de mi vida decidí ponerlo. El próximo capitulo empieza el colegio. :D y Dato: Arthur tiene 14 y Alfred 13. (_por las dudas(?)_)

Muchas gracias por leer.

Coco.


	4. Chapter 4

___**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Himaruya Hidekaz hasta... pues, el final de los tiempos._

___**Aclaraciones: **Cuba - Yasiel Valdes _

___**Advertencias: **¿Capitulo largo?, Bullying.  
_

* * *

**I lost my head**

Capitulo III: _¿Mi salvador? _

Mantenerse gacho, no mostrar los ojos abrumados por las lagrimas e ignorar los insultos que recibía al pasar por los pasillos de la escuela... eso era lo que tenia que hacer Alfred todos los días, tratar de ser fuerte y no caer ante la ira, ni terminar haciendo lo mismo que _él_. Suspiro cansado y aliviado tras escuchar el timbre del final del primer receso.

Todos los alumnos entraban, cada uno, a sus aulas exceptuando a _ellos_.

_No god, please..._ Pensó asustado el menor de ojos azules. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar súbitamente al ver que Yasiel Valdes caminaba hacia él junto con sus dos "secuaces". Trago suavemente.

- Aww nuestro querido elefantito llego tarde. - dijo con burla unos de los secuaces. - ¿Por que no viniste rodando? Hubieras llegado rápido, ¿sabes?

- ¿Que hubiera pasado si los deberes que te dejamos eran para la primera hora? - dijo el otro con el semblante serio, si hacer caso al comentario burlista de su compañero. Alfred levanto ambas cejas, impresionado. ¿De que estaba hablando? - ¿Que esperas? Danos la tarea.

- Y-yo...

Yasiel miro al estadounidense, borrando todo rastro de alegría. Apoyo su enorme y moreno brazo sobre el hombro de Alfred, acariciando a la vez la cabeza de este.- ¿Sabes lo que va a pasar si me dices que no la has hecho?

Alfred cerro los ojos asustado. - S-si...

- Perfecto. -

Un golpe en seco se escucho.

-o-

Arthur tamborileaba sus dedos contra la mesa mientras mordía su lapicero con nerviosismo. Dentro de unos segundos habría un examen de matemática y honestamente no había estudiado como debía. Claro, todo era culpa de ese _yankee_. Si tan solo no hubiera estado planeando en como sacarlo de su casa, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

- ¿Que sucede, _cher_? ¿Angustiado? - Ese acento era inconfundible, lo odiaba, odiaba al dueño de aquella quisquillosa voz al igual que todos los momentos de burlas que había recibido con anterioridad de "ese". Rompió el lapicero con un movimiento de los dedos y agudizando sus verdes ojos levanto la vista hacia Francis Bonnefoy.

- ¿Que haces aquí, rana? No es tu año. - soltó agrio Arthur.

- ¡Wow! ¡Agresivo! - dramatizo el francés. - Tranquilo, solo vine a saber si es verdad. - El ingles levanto una ceja confundido. ¿Verdad de que? Y como si el francés hubiese leido su mente, continuo: Si es verdad de que vives con la-pe-que-ña-bo-la-de-gra-sa. - Deletreo el de la melena divertido. Arthur se sintio desfallecer.

- ¡¿Quien mierda dijo eso?!

- Rumores, creo - respondió con simpleza Francis. - Vieron a tu madre traer al niño en su auto. Supongo que alguien le pregunto el por que y ella como...

- Chismosa. - completo Arthur rechinando sus dientes.

- Exacto. Termino diciéndolo. Yo solo quise confirmarlo. - sonrió con gala el francés. Arthur estrello su mano contra su cara. ¿Por que le pasaba esto?

- ¡Ludwig, Ludwig! - Se empezaron a escuchar los gritos de Feliciano, famoso por correr de piso en piso "avisando" cualquier asunto mientras trataba de encontrar al presidente estudiantil, Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Francis hizo una mueca de horror diciendo que nada cambiaría en esa escuela, Arthur, haciendo caso omiso al asunto, trataba de memorizarse las formulas del curso y lo demás, asomaban sus cabezas por la puerta de sus aulas, curiosos de saber en donde era la pelea - ¡Ludwig, Ludwiggg! ¡Yasiel están golpeando a Alfred! - Grito a toda fuerza el italiano entre lloriqueos, tras encontrar al alemán.

Palabras que llegaron a los oídos de Arthur.

- Wow, es la 32ava vez en este mes. Pobre gordito. - Se burlo uno de los compañeros de Arthur. Francis puso un rostro neutral ante la burla, sonriendo luego al notar incomodidad en el rostro del ingles. De repente, el ojiverde se coloco de pie chasqueando la lengua.

- ¿_Cher_?

- Voy al baño, no me sigas. - Sentencio Arthur. Francis sonrió de al lado.

-o-

Yasiel Valdes miraba a Alfred con una sonrisa de medio lado. Ver al gordito arrodillado ante él por los golpes que había recibido en el estomago, lo alegro de sobremanera, más aún por la muy buena audiencia que había. Varios alumnos observaban la escena sin interferir. Nadie lo hacia, ya que comparado con Alfred, el cubano, era el terror de toda la escuela (y eso que también sufría de sobrepeso). Era el único que no era sometido a las burlas o maltratos, al contrario, él mismo las hacia.

Era el alfa, el abusón de 15 años de todos los alumnos. Incluso Arthur estuvo en la lista por un tiempo.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí, paquidermo? ¡Haz los deberes antes de que empiece el segundo receso! - grito uno de los secuaces de Yasiel. Alfred, tratando de sonreír pese al dolor, asintió con la cabeza sacando las hojas de los deberes inconclusos.

_Matemáticas, Ciencias, Historia_. En listo Alfred viendo las hojas horrorizado. Esto no podía estarle pasando ¡No estaba los deberes de esos tres! Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. ¿Que iba a hacer ahora? Si se enteraban que ni siquiera había traído las tareas lo harían barbacoa. Levanto su vista, nervioso.

- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto con enojo Yasiel.

- Es debería preguntar yo,_ Da_. - Todo el alumnado y Alfred se detuvieron en seco. Yasiel se coloco en posición de firme volteándose al instante mientras los espectadores corrían hacia sus aulas asustados ante la presencia del profesor Ivan Braginski.

- ¡Profesor! - gritaron en unisono los del año mayor.- Bu-buenos días - completo Alfred poniéndose de pie y aguantando el dolor en sus piernas y estomago, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ivan agudizo su mirada y sonriendo luego, asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Esto es un caso de bullying, no? - Nadie respondió. Y un aura purpura rodeo al profesor de matemáticas provocando que la piel de gallina naciera en los menores.- ¿Que esperan para dirigirse hacia la dirección, Yasiel y compañía? - dijo Ivan con voz siniestra.

Yasiel y sus compañeros salieron despavoridos del lugar. Alfred los iba a seguir pero antes de poder alejarse, el ruso lo detuvo por el hombro. El menor, asustado y temeroso, levanto la vista confundido.

- ¿Profesor...? - Braginski no dijo nada. Solo lo miro por un rato. Le acaricio la cabeza con suavidad, aun con su extraña sonrisa. Un momento mas con la caricia, se alejo del lugar, dejando así a un Alfred más confundido que antes.

Desde una posición diferente, Arthur presenciaba el acontecimiento desde una de las columnas del pasillo, oculto. Cuando el ingles pidió al profesor Braginski que interfiriera ante el abuso, jamás creyó presenciar ese acto de "ternura"... Y como si de magia se tratase, las mañas de Elizabeta con su mundo "Yaoi" llegaron a su mente. _Shota._

Arthur tembló horrorizado. ¿Acaso todo tenia que ser raro a su alrededor?

Caminando a su próxima clase, estaba Ivan sonriendo. Por fin sus dudas se habían disipado. El mechón de Alfred si desafiaba la ley de la gravedad. Ahora solo quedaba saber si ese pollito que siempre traía Gilbert Beilschmidt a escondidas era macho o hembra y si era verdad que cuando tocaban el mechón de Lovino Vargas lo ponía raro.

- Definitivamente, este colegio esta lleno de misterios, _Ufu~_ - Dijo aun mas feliz el ruso. Que suerte que decidió trabajar allí.

* * *

**N.A:**

Como podrán notar Arthur no es un chico bullying pese a que quiere serlo (?) xD Y no odien a Yasiel, él es bueno en el fondo. Créanme.

Bueno, gracias por leer este extraño capitulo. Por cierto, ¿alguien vio el estreno de _the walking dead_? xD

Coco.


	5. Chapter 5

___**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Himaruya Hidekaz hasta... pues, el final de los tiempos._

___**Advertencia:** ¿Capitulo largo?, Algunas incoherencias. _

* * *

**I lost my head**

Capitulo IV: _Juntos, hacia la casa. Parte I  
_

El sonido de la campana resonaba con fuerza en toda la escuela dando por culminada la labor escolar. Y tanto Arthur como Scott, poseían el peor humor de todos los tiempos y todo por culpa de una persona... Alfred.

Exacto, toda esta situación extraña era culpa de esa escoria humana alias _Yankee_, el americano había traído en sus vidas algo que nunca habían hecho jamás...

_"Irse juntos a casa"_

... Esas palabras eran horrendas. Palabras que escribió Britannia por un mensaje de celular, ¡incluso había agregado caritas!

Para los hermanos, su madre ya era irreconocible.

- Si demora un minuto más esa escoria... juro que... - murmuro entre dientes Scott golpeando un puño contra su mano opuesta mientras fruncía mas el ceño. Esa tarde tenia algo muy importante que hacer, no tenia tiempo alguno para ser el niñero de su estúpido menor hermano ni mucho menos del gordo americano. Arthur solo se cruzo de brazos, aguantando un poco la risa por el momento.

Aunque la situación era bizarra, lo único bueno que podía salvar de esto, era el ver sufrir a Scott. Ya que no importaba cuanto planease este contra el estadounidense, no lo cumpliría. Su madre, al fin de cuentas, protegía al intruso.

- ¡Arthur! - Ambos hermanos cerraron los ojos con fuerza tras escuchar la quisquillosa voz de Jones.

Arthur frunció mas el ceño, enojado. Y dirigiendo sus orbes verdes hacia el ultimo integrante, noto los rasguños en el rostro y piernas del menor. Todos los recuerdos de lo que antes había sufrido, llegaron a su mente. - ¿Me estaban esperando? - pregunto con una sonrisa Alfred.

Arthur suspiro mentalmente, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no lanzarse a golpear a ese _yankee_ por preguntar algo tan estúpido. Scott respondió con sarcasmo diciendo luego que jamas hubiese pensado que el cerebro del menor no podía procesar algo tan sencillo.

Cuando los tres llegaron al paradero del bus, el ambiente entre ellos se hizo asfixiante. La gente temía por el extraño aura que soltaban los Kirkland.

Alfred, que tenia un ligero dejo de tristeza, empezó a tamborilear sus dedos contra sus muslos intentando distraerse con cualquier cosa, pero su curiosidad por saber si era verdad lo que había descubierto antes, albergo su mente de nuevo. Quería preguntar, sacarse la duda que lo estaba carcomiendo pero se notaba que Arthur no respondería nada, ni siquiera quería verlo en pintura. Levanto un poco la mirada hacia la espalda de sus mayores.

Ambos escuchaban a alto volumen su música favorita, cosa que no agrado al ojiazul. Iba a pedirles que bajaran el volumen cuando el bus hizo acto de presencia. Suspirando, subió detrás de los hermanos. Y la gente que había estado esperando el bus durante quince minutos... decidieron esperar otros quince más.

Era el turno de _The Who_ para retumbar en los oídos de Arthur. Tanto Scott, Alfred y él estaban parados, distanciados notablemente. Todo iba "tranquilo" hasta que en el segundo coro de la canción, el ingles se percato de un nuevo caso de bullying. Ese estúpido _yankee_ estaba siendo molestado por unos alumnos de un colegio, según el uniforme, asiático. ¿Es que siempre iba a ser así?

Soplo con fuerza al ver que Scott no interferiría para nada. Se coloco a un lado del estadounidense y comenzó a fulminar a los asiáticos con su "mirada de pirata".

- ¡Ba-bajamos en la siguiente cuadra! - exclamo nervioso uno de los alumnos a la vez que corrían hacia la puerta de bajada. Arthur sonrió victorioso, todos deben de temer a su mirada. Vio como Alfred le hacia señas con su mano, llamándole. Claro, el volumen de la música no le permitía oír. Se quito un audífono y poniendo una cara de pocos amigos pregunto: ¿Que quieres?

- El volumen es muy alto.

- ... ¿Que?

- Que bajes el volumen, puedes hacerte daño.

¿No iba a agradecerle? Se volvió a colocar el audífono haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del menor.

Si él deseaba quitarse el riñón no debería importarle a ese _yankee_. Vio como Alfred se colocaba sus respectivos audífonos... Tal vez, ya estaba aburrido de intentar entablar una conversación con él. Suspiro aliviado. Y la curiosidad empezó a crecer en Arthur cuando vio como el americano comenzaba a mover los labios, cantando. Hizo lo posible para intentar identificar la canción por los labios de este, percatándose así, de las pequeñas risas de la gente a su alrededor.

Se estaban riendo. ¿Por que?.

Más curioso, se quito los audífonos para oír algún comentario sobre el asunto, cuando la voz de Alfred llego a sus oídos... Una mueca de horror y vergüenza ajena lo domino. Y por primera vez en su vida sintió sus mejillas arder horrendamente.

¡Alfred estaba cantando en voz alta Gangman Style!

Scott, desde los asientos traseros, sonrió divertido. Esto definitivamente era fabuloso para él.

* * *

**N.A.**:

No iba a dejar atrás al paso del caballo xD

Este capitulo se baso en un hecho verdadero, la canción no era Gangman Style si no mas bien Dragon Ball Z. Coloque esta por que en Estados Unidos Gangman esta que la rompe, incluso una banda sonora la toco, entre otras cosas. Quienes quieran ver el vídeo del chico que canta dragon ball solo entren a youtube y pongan "Goku del micro" xD

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por leer. :)

Coco.


	6. Chapter 6

___**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Himaruya Hidekaz hasta... pues, el final de los tiempos._

___**Advertencia:** Algunas incoherencias. _

* * *

**I lost my head**

Capitulo IV: _Juntos, hacia la casa. Parte II  
_

Arthur caminaba a pasos agigantados, estaba enojado, irritado, echando humos por las orejas, incluso un aura asesina lo rodeaba. Era una bomba de tiempo que explotaría si alguien más lo molestaba a parte de Scott, quien, después de bajar del bus, no había parado de reírse y burlarse, diciendo que eso es lo que se merecía por salvar a un ñoño. A Alfred no parecía importarle mucho el asunto ya que aún escuchaba las canciones de su reproductor, cantando ahora con decencia.

— ¡Quieres callarte! — chillo con fuerza Arthur encarando a su mayor. Scott que caminaba a unos cuantos pasos detrás del ojiverde, borro toda sonrisa de su rostro. Se acerco en silencio a su menor hermano y dándole un coscorrón en la frente de este, siguió caminando.

Arthur comenzó a soltar un sin fin de insultos con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos siendo observado por Alfred, quien enseguida saco de su bolsillo una moneda extranjera que poseía, colocandola en la frente de Arthur.— ¿Que crees que haces?

— ¿Apaciguando el dolor? — pregunto inocente el ojiazul sin dejar de masajear la frente del mayor. A partir de ese momento nadie dijo nada, solo se miraban atentamente, cada uno analizando los rasgos faciales del otro. Arthur entonces fue consciente del extraño brillo en los ojos del americano. ¿De verdad era común esos ojos azules? Por que no lo parecía .. Esa combinación del celeste cielo y el azul del mar era increíble. Armonioso, podía sentir una extraña sensación envuelta de tranquilidad. Y unas enormes ganas de poseer esos ojos en una foto era tentador...

Alfred pasaba por lo mismo, aunque de una manera muy distinta. Se mordió un poco los labios aguantando las ganas de querer hacer... "eso".

La curiosidad del menor era enorme.

_No, Alfred. Arthur te matara si tocas sus cejas... _Trataba de auto-convencerse el menor con toda su fuerza... Sin embargo le era difícil, más si Arthur no había apartado su mano en ningún momento. Cuando las palabras estaban en su garganta y quería al fin soltar todo lo que quería decir, un sonido único y especial para él, llego a sus oídos.

El ojiazul sonrió ampliamente y alejando su mano de la frente de su mayor se asomo a un pasaje cerca de ellos.

Arthur extrañado, levanto una ceja viendo desaparecer al estadounidense. Scott, ya en la siguiente esquina, comenzó a llamarlos entre insultos que para las mujeres que pasaban a un lado del pelirrojo, no parecía importarles.

El ingles maldijo internamente, no quería entrar e ir a buscar al exiliado de la sociedad. Entro al asqueroso callejón y vio a Alfred arrodillado frente a una caja de basura.

¿Que tipo de fetiches tenia ese _yankee_? Se pregunto.

— ¡Oh! ¡Arthur! ¡Mira, mira! — Llamo el americano con jubilo. Un entusiasmo que impresiono al ingles. Se acerco a cascarrabias con el ceño fruncido, y los maullidos de un gato se escucho. Sorprendido y con una latente emoción, camino a paso un poco mas rápido y disimulado.

Frente a Alfred, había un gato de pelaje blanco y un collar de pelo oscuro alrededor de su cuello. Alfred entonces, tomo al felino entre sus brazos bajo la atenta mirada del ingles. Una mirada que no paso desapercibida para el menor. Era la primera vez que veía ese brillo en los ojos de Arthur, incluso la gélido sensación que poseía antes, se veía infantil... ¡Ese gato había hecho un milagro!

— ¿Quieres cargarlo? — pregunto Alfred con una radiante sonrisa.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Que mierda hacen? — se escucho la fuerte y grave voz de Scott desde la entrada del callejón. Arthur reacciono y frunciendo de nuevo el ceño se dirigió al ojiazul.

— Deja al gato, _Mom_ no le agradara que lo lleves a casa. —

— ¡Eh~! ¿_Why_? Si es bonito y no parece tener algo. ¡Déjame llevarlo!

— ¡Quieren apurarse, escorias! — exclamo Scott entrando también al pasaje. Arthur apretó los dientes, ese niño era un terco y si Scott veía que a ese gato, estaba frito. Ya no contradijo, solo se quedo callado, escuchando los pasos de Scott deteniéndose a un lado de él. — Ese gato no durara mucho, mocoso. — Dijo Scott afilando sus ojos. Arthur iba a apoyar la opinión del mayor cuando un golpe en seco retumbo.

Scott, al cabo de unos instantes, cayo inconsciente para sorpresa de Arthur y Alfred.

Parado detrás, y a un lado del pelirrojo, estaba un chico alto, de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color. Este poseía el mismo uniforme de los alumnos del bus.

— Pero ¿que demonio-

— ¡_UP_*! — Grito con fuerza el castaño cosa que extraño a los rubios y molesto a Arthur por haberle interrumpido.

Vieron como este hacia unos movimientos circulares con sus pies y sus manos, prácticamente parecía un borracho y tal vez lo era por haber noqueado a Scott sin motivo alguno, cuando este se acerco peligrosamente hasta Arthur. El extraño elevo su pierna queriendo encestar una patada que el ingles logro esquivar. Pero en un descuido, el castaño de mechón extraño, hizo una vuelta en "u" y rodeo con su brazo el cuello ingles, provocando que este soltara un respingo de dolor. Un golpe en las pantorrillas y Arthur cayo en el suelo, adolorido.

— ¡¿Que haces?!— exclamo Alfred con una mueca de horror deteniendo el ultimo golpe que iba a propinar el castaño a Arthur.

— Eso debería decir yo, da-ze. Estos chicos iban a golpearte ¿no?

— ... ¿Que? —

-o-

— ¡Ese gato es de mala suerte! ¡Votalo! — exclamo con furia Arthur.

Una vez que ese chico extraño proveniente de corea del sur, Im Yong Soo, partiera pidiendo disculpas de una y mil maneras por haber confundido a Scott y Arthur con abusadores, (Cosa que no fue bien recibida por los hermanos) el ambiente entre los tres volvió a hacerse asfixiante, y cuando el gato oculto en la mochila de Alfred comenzó a maullar, la bomba exploto.

Scott que caminaba a unos diez pasos adelante, trataba de aguantar el dolor en su nuca y espalda mientras escuchaba las quejas de Arthur. Todo esto era patético, incluso el acontecimiento anterior... una en la cual estaba incluido. Había pasado la peor humillación en su vida, ese extranjero... se notaba que era menor que él y provocaba que sus sangre hirviera. ¡Un mocoso lo había derrotado! Pero de algo estaba seguro, se vengaría. Y Alfred seria el primero en pagarlas aunque estuviera bajo la protección de su madre.

— No, no lo haré. — dijo Alfred con un ligero enojo. — Tía Brit lo va a aceptar.

— ¡¿T-tía Brit?! — chillo horrorizado el ojiverde — ¡¿Por que llamas así a _Mom_?!

— Ella me dijo que podía.

— ¡Pues no lo hagas!

— ¡¿Quieren callarse escorias?! — exploto Scott aun caminando. — Y por las puras haces el esfuerzo para votar a ese gato, cejotas. _Mother_ lo votara definitivamente.

Arthur gruño con fuerza por el apodo que había usado su hermano pero alejando eso, Scott tenia razón. Su madre lo votaría... Ella no soportaba a los animales pese a ser inglesa.

Una vez que llegaron a la morada, las cosas no salieron como querían los hermanos... Scott tenia un tic en los labios, Arthur en la ceja y Alfred... Alfred poseía una de las mas radiantes sonrisas del mundo, incluso Britannia tenia una boba sonrisa en los labios. Y todo debido a la escena adorable del momento.

En una pequeña cesta, posada sobre la mesa de la cocina, descansaba el gato que había traído Alfred de la calle junto al gatito con manchas que el padre de los hermanos Kirkland le había regalado a su mujer, todo por una de las fechas mas importantes de su vida. Su segunda cita.

— ¡Aww! ¡Que lindos! — dijo Britannia. Alfred asintió, sonriendo, mientras el Sr. Kirkland tomaba un poco de té, observando las anonadas miradas de sus hijos y estaba seguro que es lo que pensaban.

"Esa no era su madre"

* * *

**N.A.:**

*UP: Saludo simplificado e informal antes de empezar una contienda de "taekgyeon".

La escena del callejón le paso a un amigo mio. xDu Fue horrible (?) y estuvo con unos moretones en todo el tórax por las patadas que le dio el chico. Todo por que se acerco a ayudar a un señora que habían robado .-. El mundo esta loco xD

Bien, muchas gracias por leer. :)

Coco.


	7. Chapter 7

___**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Himaruya Hidekaz hasta... pues, el final de los tiempos._

___**Aclaraciones: **Nyo!Uk - Alice.  
_

* * *

**I lost my head**

Capitulo VI: _Declaraciones  
_

Si le dieran un euro por cada estupidez que escuchara de los labios de Alfred, Arthur seria multimillonario.

Ese día, luego de despertarse tarde y perder los cursos extracurriculares, Alfred y él habían terminado por decidir en ir con su madre a comprar el famoso camarote. Dios, 14 años y tendría que compartir su cuarto con ese _yankee_ como si tuvieran 7. Nada más humillante podía pasara. Esperen, si, y ese algo era Alfred y sus estúpidas preguntas que hacía en cada esquina en la que se paraba el carro que manejaba su madre. Además con ese "¿sabías que…?" Una y otra vez. ¿Es que no se cansaba?

— Bien, vayan avanzando ustedes. Yo voy a estacionar el carro. — dijo Britannia una vez que ambos menores bajaron del carro. Arthur asintió tomando el celular que Britannia le estaba ofreciendo. — Nos encontramos en la venta de muebles.

Vieron a la rubia inglesa partir siendo despedida por un Alfred muy sonriente para el gusto inglés.

— No se va para siempre, _yankee_.

Comenzaron a caminar por los transitados pasillos del centro comercial siendo observados por las personas que pasaban cerca de ellos. Era incomodo, porque esa sensación de ser el punto de atracción de todos no gustaba a Arthur, más porque le hacía recordar el pasado en cierta forma. Volteo su mirada a un punto en el que no cruzaba mirada con nadie y su mayor horror se hizo persona.

— Shit.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Alfred al notar la palidez del inglés. Vio como este lo tomaba del brazo y le jalaba hacia la primera tienda de ropas que había cerca. — ¿Qué sucede? — volvió a preguntar. Arthur entonces empezó a esconderse entre los maniquís bajo la atenta mirada del americano, quien aún no entendía por qué el extraño comportamiento de Arthur. — ¿Me vas a decir que sucede?...

— ¡Shh! —

Alfred suspiro, resignado. Se notaba que la vena de James Bond que poseía Arthur en esos momentos no desaparecería fácilmente. Al girarse hacia el interior de la tienda el alma se le fue hasta los pies volviendo con un sonrojo extremo a lo que veía. Empezó a mover el hombro del inglés quien molesto volvió a dirigirse hacia el menor.

— ¿Qué quieres? — pregunto Arthur. Alfred le señalo con nerviosismo hacia su espalda. Ladeo su mirada hacia donde señalaba el menor... Su rostro ardió por completo.

¡Estaban en una tienda de lencería!

Salieron despavoridos del lugar pese a que las mujeres del lugar no le tomaron importancia alguna. Una vez afuera, ambos respiraban agitados.

— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que entrabamos a una tienda de… de eso?!

— ¡Tú me jalaste sin decirme algo! ¡Y… y creí que le comprarías algo para tía Brit!

— ¡No seas idiota, jamás compraría esas cosas a mom! ¡Primero me arrancan los gemelos antes que eso!

— ¡No digas guarradas! — se quejó Alfred señalándolo.

La gente que pasaba al costado de los menores reían divertidos. Tanto fue el espectáculo que hacían los menores que llego a los oídos de una joven de largos cabellos rubios, recogidos en dos coletas siendo adornado su rostro por unos lentes de montura cuadrada. La joven chica se acercó a la puerta de ingreso de la tienda de calzados cuando sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre los dos chicos que discutían sin decencia alguna.

— Es… Arthur. — murmuro para luego sonreír. Dejo el par de botas sobre su lugar y salió de la tienda directo a los jóvenes. — ¡Pero si es Arthur-Arthurín! — chillo con entusiasmo, provocando que las palabras que iba a soltar el inglés se detuvieran en su garganta.

Alfred fue el único que se giró hacia la voz femenina. Encontrándose con una chica de refinados rasgos que provocaron que se sonrojara levemente.

— ¡CORRE! — Exclamo Arthur al ver que solo faltaba unos pasos para que la chica llegara a su lado, tomo nuevamente del brazo al ojiazul y arrastrándole fuera del alcance de la rubia, salieron corriendo.

— ¡A-Arthur! ¡Espera! ¡Espera, me arrancas el brazo! — gritaba como podía el americano entre la loca carrera que le estaba haciendo hacer Arthur. Cuando terminaron de llegar al tercer piso, cerca de la sección de electrodomésticos, se detuvieron, agotados. — ¿Pu-puedo ah… ah… saber que te… pa-sa? — intento preguntar Alfred entre su loca respiración. Arthur alzo una mano dando a entender que esperara. Una vez así, se incorporó apoyando su espalda en el ventanal del piso.

— Esa… chica… es el demonio en persona.

— ¿Ah?

— ¡Que es el demonio! ¡Incluso Scott le teme aunque lo niegue de sobremanera!

¿Cómo podía ser eso verdad? Esperen. Eso no era lo importante en estos momentos, lo preocupante ahora era el extraño comportamiento de Arthur ante la situación. No parecía él mismo Arthur que conocía y Alfred jamás creería lo que escucho, vamos, esa chica era muy bonita, incluso la sonrisa que llevaba en los labios era tan… hermosa. Era imposible creer lo que estaba diciendo el inglés..

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — pregunto Alfred incorporándose también. Arthur sintió un extraño recorrido en su cuerpo al saber que tendría que hablar sobre _ella_ y eso le aterrorizaba, ya que hablar de _ella_ era como romper un espejo.

— Su nombre es Alice… — dijo tragando saliva. — es mi… prima. — Y por muy extraño que fuese, el sonido de un trueno impacto en el lugar provocando que Arthur gritara del susto.

— Tra-tranquilízate Arthur. — pronuncio Alfred apoyando sus manos en los hombros del mayor. — E-es solo el sonido de la tv prendida. ¿Y por qué dices eso? S-si es muy bonita.

— ¡No te dejes sucumbir _Yankee_! — exclamo con horror tras tomar él esta vez al americano por los hombros. Alfred tenía una gota en su cien por la infantilidad de Arthur sobre el asunto. — ¡Esa mujer, esa mujer es peor que los demonios de los rituales!

— ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mi? — Ambos rubios sintieron un aura asesina rodearles el cuerpo. Al girarse, la joven de ojos verdes los miraba con una tierna sonrisa. Arthur no lo soporto más… termino por desmayarse.

-o-

Todo esto le parecía muy extraño al americano, ciertamente jamás espero hallarse en una situación así, ver a Arthur desmayado por el horror de ver a una chica tan bonita como Alice... era algo fuera de lo normal. Incluso los ojos verdes de la inglesa desbordaban preocupación antes de que partiera de la enfermería y los dejara solos. ¿Eso era acaso un demonio? Definitivamente, no entendería a Arthur por mucho que hiciese... Tampoco entendería por que alguien como él lo ayudo cuando era apaleado por Yasiel... aunque... eso lo alegraba de sobremanera. Arthur había sido un héroe para él en esos momentos.

— Gracias Arthur… —murmuro con ternura mientras acariciaba los cabellos del rubio inglés.

— No sé por qué mierda me agradeces pero es asqueroso que me acaricies el cabello mientras duermo, ¿sabes?

— ¡Eeek! — chillo asustado el americano apartando su mano rápidamente al ver los ojos ingleses abrirse. — ¡Me asustaste!

— ¿Puedo saber por qué estabas agradeciéndome…?

—… ¿P-por qué?

— ...

— Ya entendí... Es por haberme sacado del pleito que tenía con Yasiel. —

— ¡¿Qué?! — chillo horrorizado a la vez que se incorporaba con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. — ¡¿Quién te dijo es- di-digo, Por qué inventas eso?!

— No estoy inventando nada — contesto Alfred con un puchero. No le gustaba que le mintieran de eso modo. — Si quieres una explicación el por qué pienso eso, te lo diré. Para empezar, el profesor Braginski nunca va por esos edificios por que no enseña a los años de esta. Creí que alguien lo había llamado y el primero que cruzo mi mente fue Feliciano pero fue descartado por tenerle miedo, luego fue Ludwig por ser presidente estudiantil pero como se sabe, él no se entera de nada si no está Feliciano de por medio, quise pensar que era Roderich pero él siempre está en su mundo así que estuvo fuera al instante y cualquier otro alumno no lo hubiera hecho por dos motivos: Uno, porque le temen al profesor y dos, no quieren terminar moreteados por Yasiel si eran descubiertos… excepto tú.

Arthur no podía creerlo... ¿De verdad ese yankee... había sacado toda esa conclusión él solo?

— Además, el profesor Braginski te haría caso al instante porque admira mucho tu esfuerzo de superar matemáticas cuando eres un asco en esa materia.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

— Ups. ¡E-eso no quería decirlo! L-lo siento. — se disculpó de inmediato.

Arthur arrugo el ceño sacando todo rastro de admiración que había empezado a sentir por ese americano y levantándose de su lugar se dirigió a la entrada de la enfermería pero antes de salir, pensó en que tenia que dejar en claro una cosa.

— Escucha atento _yankee_. Yo no fui quien te salvo. —

Alfred pestañeo un par de veces, intentando entender el por qué Arthur no era honesto con el asunto. Analizo un poco la situación sin dejar de mirar el rostro y leve sonrojo que tenia el ingles en sus mejillas y volviendo a sonreír, esta vez con ternura, asintió con la cabeza a lo que dijo el otro. Cosa que molesto al ojiverde... Esa muestra de afecto significaba que Alfred no se había tragado la mentira como él hubiera deseado. Le levanto el dedo medio y salio a paso rápido del recinto.

Alfred en seguida se levanto de su lugar y le dio el alcance. Sabiendo ahora que tendría que acostumbrarse a esa deshonestidad y percatarse de las suaves melodías que provocaba Arthur entre sus graves bajos...

-o-

— ¡Buah!

— Mom, ya, deja de llorar.

— ¡Tú no... _snif._.. en-tiendes... _snif_... Tú... tú... buah!

— Mom, deja de hacer tanto escándalo — reclamo en un murmuro Arthur tratando de limpiar el rostro lleno de mocos de su madre. La mujer frunció el ceño.

— ¡Es que me tuvieron preocupada, crío malcriado! —

— ¡Mom, du-duele! — chillo Arthur al sentir como le jalaban la mejilla.

Alfred observo la situación algo confundido, preguntándose por que la tía Brit solo se desquitaba con Arthur y no con él. Tal vez... aún le faltaba estudiar más para poder entenderlo. Respiro hondamente y tomando una decisión, interfirió por primera vez en su vida a un pleito, defendiendo al chico de nación inglesa, cosa que sorprendió al ojiverde.

Arthur observo por unos segundos como se desenvolvía el asunto y termino por sonreír tranquilamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Sus ojos esmeraldas se llenaron de jubilo sin poder creer lo que veía, su madre estaba regañando por primera vez al americano. Podría pensar que era un milagro pero eso no era lo primordial ahora, lo importante era que su madre estaba de regreso...

— ¡Arthur! ¡¿Estas escuchando?!

— ¡S-si, _mom_!

... Más furiosa que antes...

* * *

**N.A:**

Britannia por fin esta empezando a actuar como era y habrá varias sorpresas mas adelante. Bien, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y pues lo hayan disfrutado como yo xD

Hasta el próximo capitulo y gracias por leer. :)

Coco.

Pd: Gabriela, Lovilup y Andrea (Guest), lamento no haberles respondido como era debido, lo rectificare con un capitulo exclusivo para ustedes. :D Nos vemos!


	8. Chapter 8

___o/o... ¡Dios!____ Quiero morir xD Lamento mucho la confusión y el grave error que he hecho. En serio Gomen, parece que el sueño y los gritos altaneros de mis vecinos fueron una gran distracción para mi el día de ayer XD. Encomiendo mi error y espero que disfruten el capitulo._

_Respecto a este capitulo, pues diría que nació tras escuchar las canciones de mis queridos The Sketchbook y Show Lou. Canciones que no tienen nada que ver con el relato (en serio), __Bueno, no se que mas poner y no quiero hacer esto más largo así que a leer. :D_

_... y De nuevo, lo siento Dx_

___**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Himaruya Hidekaz hasta... pues, el final de los tiempos._

___**Aclaraciones: **_Neko!Usa - Boris, Neko!Uk- Ibi.  


* * *

**I lost my head**

Capitulo VII: ¿_No tienes perdón_?

En todo el cuarto divido de Arthur se podía escuchar los acordes que usaba el inglés al tocar su guitarra. Era lo único que podía usar este para olvidar que su vida estaba arruinada en todos los sentidos. Rasgo las cuerdas haciendo uno de los solos que más le gustaba y empezó a cantar en voz baja mientras imaginaba la batería sonar. Sonrió entre su canto. Ya sabía que pedir para esa navidad. Aumento la velocidad de sus dedos, llenándose con la energía que provocaba tocar hasta que…

— Arthur ¿puedes tocar después? No puedo concentrarme. —

Un chirrido horrible sonó cuando Arthur dejo de tocar su guitarra. Los ojos verdes del inglés se posaron en la única presencia que desearía lejos de su cuarto, Alfred.

— Es domingo por la tarde y ¿estudias? — pregunto Arthur agrio. Alfred, inocentemente y sin ninguna intención oculta, asintió con la cabeza. Arthur rodó los ojos molesto. — Vete al demonio.

Diciendo esas palabras, el inglés volvió a retornar el solo con su guitarra. No le haría caso a un intruso, nunca. Y Alfred estaba siendo consciente de eso porque simplemente suspiro y volvió a retornar a su lectura, ocultando su rostro en el libro mientras se acomodaba en la silla giratoria dándole la espalda a Arthur. No estaba molesto sin embargo no le gustaba que no aceptara ese pequeño favor.

El sonido de la guitarra siguió distrayendo a Alfred unos minutos más. No importaba cuando intentara el estadounidense en concentrarse, no podía, a este paso definitivamente reprobaría Historia si no estudiaba lo suficiente. ¿Por qué Arthur no lo entendía? Apretó sus regordetes dedos contra el libro sin dejar de escuchar el solo que hacia su mayor. Era pegajoso… No podía negarlo. Alfred ahora si podía entender lo bueno que era en la música el inglés, no sabía que era lo que tocaba pero era buena… El americano sonrió suavemente y empezó a mover sus dedos a compás del sonido de las cuerdas.

— ¿Quieres que te enseñe? — Eso asusto al ojiazul. No esperaba que Arthur le dirigiera la palabra con ese tono tan… sumiso. Se giró lentamente, encarando a Arthur con cierto miedo, tal vez había imaginado el comentario...

— ¿Qué?...

— No-no me hagas repetirlo yankee

— ¿Eh?...

— ¡Ol-olvídalo! — dijo Arthur levantándose de su cama. Salió de su habitación a paso rápido completamente avergonzado. No entendía por qué motivo había dicho tal cosa. Se suponía que no hablaría con ese yankee, que se mantendría tangente, más aún por haber sido descubierto por este en su ayuda. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Incluso se había dirigido a Alfred con tranquilidad… Se detuvo en medio del pasillo cuando vio a su madre salir del baño. — ¿Mom? — pregunto preocupado al verla pálida. — ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada, Artie. Sol-o Ugh. — Sin completar sus palabras, Britannia se tapó la boca rápidamente y volvió a retornar al baño teniendo como espectador a un preocupado Arthur.

— ¡¿Mom?!

— N-no te preocupes, Artie. Debió caerme algo mal… — El inglés se quedó callado. Acompaño a su madre hasta la habitación de ella y la dejo descansando junto Ibi. Retorno a su habitación tratando de analizar la situación que padecía su madre que cuando llego a esta, todo pensamiento de preocupación desapareció solo con ver la escena que veían sus ojos: Alfred sosteniendo su guitarra.

— ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! — Alfred reacciono, asustado, dejando caer el instrumento para horror de ambos. — ¡MI GUITARRA!

— ¡L-lo siento!

— ¡Mira lo que hiciste, idiota! —exclamo el ojiverde al notar la abolladura que había provocado el golpe. Alfred retrocedió un poco tras notar la furia en los ojos del mayor. Una que conocía a la perfección...

— ¿Qué sucede, Artie? — Se oyó la suave voz de Britannia apareciendo por la puerta.

— ¡Mom, ese yankee rompió mi guitarra! — exclamo Arthur sin despegar sus ojos sobre el americano.

— Arthur… solo es una abolladura — agrego Britannia dándole una mirada al instrumento. — Puedo mandarla a arreglar. Y Al, ten más cuidado la próxima vez, ¿sí? — concluyo la mujer con desanimo. No quería escuchar más gritos en la casa, no cuando los mareos que tenía le eran insoportables.

Arthur, por su lado, agrando sus ojos sin moverse, girándose luego lentamente hacia su madre sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, ¿eso era todo lo que su madre diría? A él que siempre le habían gritado miles de veces hasta por la más minina tontería y a ese yankee…. Un amargo nudo se formó en su interior. Esto era todo lo que tenía que soportar. Y saliendo de su cuarto se dirigió fuera de la casa.

— ¡Arthur! — llamo la rubia confundida tras escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse. — Genial, volvemos a lo de antes… — murmuro cansada. Dejo el instrumento en su lugar y salió del cuarto directo al suyo.

Para Britannia ya no era necesario preocuparse por Arthur, ella sabía bien lo que haría su hijo en esos momentos. Se ocultaría en la casa de alguien después de amenazarlo y volvería a la casa pasando la hora de la cena. Siempre había sido así cuando Arthur estaba molesto por algo y en esta ocasión Britannia no lo culpaba, cualquiera estaría molesto por que le rompieran algo suyo, así que ella solo esperaría a que el enojo pasara al igual que los malestares que sentía.

El cielo ya estaba por oscurecerse y Arthur no hacia acto de presencia. Alfred estaba preocupado, no dejaba de mirar por la ventana del cuarto del inglés junto a Boris. Si tan solo no hubiera agarrado el instrumento sin el permiso de Arthur nada de esto hubiera pasado.

¿Qué tal si algo le pasaba a Arthur? No, no podía seguir ahí sentado esperando a que pase lo peor. Se alejó de la ventana bajo la atenta y confundida mirada del felino y tomo su abrigo junto con la de Arthur. Iría a buscarlo hasta encontrarlo y no importaba cuando demorase.

-o-

— No entiendo por qué siempre vienes aquí, _cher_. ¿No tienes otro mejor lugar para ir?

Arthur apretó el vaso que tenía entre sus manos y le dirigió una mirada de completo odio a Francis. No es como si le gustara ir a esa casa y ocultarse bajo el mismo techo junto a ese francés, pero no tenía otra opción. Había salido de casa tan rápido que había olvidado su billetera, si no hubiera sido por eso en esos momentos estaría en otro lugar, y si es posible, en otra ciudad.

Dirigió sus ojos verdes de nuevo al reloj de aquella cocina. 7:16. Aún faltaba mucho para que Arthur pudiera regresar a su casa. El inglés suspiro nerviosamente tratando de tranquilizarse y mantenerse alerta, más aun cuando vio como el francés se sentaba frente suyo.

— ¿Estas celoso del bodoque?

— … ¿Qué?

— Es normal que lo estés, _cher_.

— ¿D-de qué mierda estás hablando? — pregunto el inglés un poco avergonzado. Vio como Francis sonreía de medio lado provocando que se pusiera alerta.

Francis acerco su mano hasta el flequillo de su menor notando de inmediato como este fruncía lentamente el ceño. Amaba cuando Arthur tenía esa expresión en el rostro, molesto, alerta, a punto de golpearlo si hacia algo indebido, todas esas emociones combinadas con ese suave sonrojo por la vergüenza de la pregunta que había mencionado antes… Definitivamente, esa combinación de expresiones le era tan adorable, tan tsundere… tan…

— ¡Suficiente!— grito Arthur apartando la mano francesa de su rostro. Se levantó de su asiento y salió del lugar para asombro del francés. Cuando el inglés noto que los ojos de Francis destellaban algo peligroso sabía que ya no podía estar por más tiempo en ese lugar.

Camino por las calles aun llena de gente por varios minutos. Empezaba a hacer frío y solo estaba con una polera. Era de lo peor. Froto sus manos contra sus brazos pensando de nuevo en todo lo sucedido logrando que la ira volviera a golpear su ser. Y como si todo, en ese día, estuviese en su contra, empezó a llover.

— ¡_Bloddy Hell_! — grito mientras corría para hallar refugio alguno.

— ¡Corre, maldición!

— ¡Ese chino está loco!

— ¡Nos la pagaras, ya verás imbécil!

Gritaban varios chicos que salían de un callejón. El inglés se detuvo de inmediato sin importarle que se mojara más de lo que ya estaba. Cuando escucho la palabra "chino" de los labios de unos de ellos por algún motivo Im Yong Soo llego a su mente, curioso, se acercó hasta el callejón de donde habían salido esos chicos. No estaba equivocado. El coreano estaba de pie limpiándose con un pañuelo el labio.

— Yong — llamo Arthur entrando al lugar. El castaño lo quedo mirando sorprendido.

— ¡Arthur!

— ¿Qué sucedió, una contienda?

— Si, — respondió — Los muy cabrones querían robarme dinero, _da-ze_. Pero eso no importa, lo importante es que te encontré

— ¿Qué?

— Si, Alfred te ha estado buscando por horas y me pidió que le ayudara. — Arthur frunció el ceño.

— Ya veo. Bueno, entonces dile que deje de hacerlo — Y diciendo esas últimas palabras se alejó del callejón. Yong se quedó quieto en su lugar, confundido. Nunca imagino que Arthur fuera tan… amigable. Sacudió su cabeza y despejo cualquier tipo de preocupación por los angloparlantes, era el momento de regresar a su casa y alistarse para su próxima nueva escuela.

-o-

Alfred tiritaba de frío mientras intentaba correr por las mojadas calles de Londres. Debía encontrar a Arthur y no dejarse vencer tan fácilmente por la situación. Se detuvo en medio de la lluvia para limpiar sus lentes y volvió a retornar su carrera. Tiendas, personas con paraguas, más tiendas, pero no había presencia de Arthur. Ya estaba empezando a preocuparse. Cuando dio un paso más termino por caer al suelo.

— ¡No! — grito tras ver como el abrigo que tanto había resguardado de la lluvia empezaba a mojarse, se levantó como pudo sintiendo el peso de las miradas de la gente de su alrededor y tomo el abrigo de su mayor. Ya no había caso guardarla, estaba empapada — Arthur… volverá a enojarse conmigo… — murmuro en un hilo de voz.

— Estas en lo correcto. No trajiste un paraguas contigo.

Alfred levanto la mirada dejando que sus ojos brillaran de la emoción al encontrarse con Arthur.

— Ar… thur…

— ¿Quieres levantarte, idiota? — cuestiono cruzándose de brazos. Alfred asintió aun sorprendido y se colocó de pie frente al ojiverde— No sé por qué mierda estás aquí pero en serio t-

Un abrazo del menor fue más que suficiente para callar al inglés. Este se sonrojo fuertemente cuando fue consciente de su situación. Balbuceo un par de veces petrificado, avergonzado, estupefacto… ¡Nadie nunca, en toda su vida, le habían abrazado!

— Me alegro que estés bien. — Murmuro Alfred mientras deshacía el abrazo. — Pensé que algo malo te había pasado. — Arthur no sabía que decir. Solo podía sentir sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza sintiendo el peso de las miradas de las personas que se le habían quedado mirando.

— ¡Vu-vuelves a hacer algo así y te muelo a golpes! ¡¿Oíste?! — Chillo Arthur para alegría del otro, ya que el ojiazul había empezado a preocuparse al no haber obtenido respuesta alguna de su mayor por unos momentos — ¡Ahora volvamos a casa! Imbécil… — Alfred asintió siguiéndole el paso a Arthur, luego de que este le arrebatara el abrigo y comenzara a caminar.

-o-

— ¡¿QUIEREN MATARME DE UN INFARTO, EH?!

Alfred y Arthur temblaban de miedo. Britannia parecía un león acorralando a sus presas. Todo por que ambos rubios habían aparecido en la casa prácticamente a medianoche y todo por culpa de la lluvia. Pero con la reacción que había tomado Britannia se podría decir que no podían dar explicación alguna sin ser descuartizados en el intento.

— Cálmate, amor. — menciono el jefe de la familia colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su mujer.

— Papá tiene razón, mom — dijo Scott desde el sillón con la mirada perdida en un punto inexacto captando la atención de los menores. — Va… a hacerle daño… al bebe…

— ¡¿Qué?!

Arthur nunca se esperó una noticia así.

* * *

**N.A:**

_Mapple 8D... acertaste respecto a lo de Britannia. Cosa que me da miedo (?) xD y muchas gracias por tu review, (: _

_Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en la próxima actualización. ¡Bye!_

_Coco. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Actualice____ muy rápido xD! Y no creo que deba mencionar el por qué... _

___Beast y Audio High, gracias por sus animosos aportes musicales que me ayudaron a escribir este capitulo que varios/as hemos pasado (?) xD. _

___Bueno, yo pase varias veces por eso, siempre iniciaba en los últimos días de mayo... todos los años... O me subía la fiebre y estaba con malestares por tres días enteros o vomitaba en el colegio y tenia esas sensaciones de vértigo cuando caminaba y terminaba por desmayarme... era horrible, ¡Mi sistema __inmunológico era muy_ débil! Dx Por suerte, ya no sufro tanto xD!

___Ahora a leer mientras yo trato de quitarme de encima al lorito que trajeron a mi jato..._

___**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Himaruya Hidekaz hasta... pues, el final de los tiempos._

* * *

**I lost my head**

Capitulo VIII: _Cuidados_

Comenzar la semana con la noticia de que llegaría un nuevo integrante a la familia era… ni siquiera sabía que palabra usar para describir lo que sentía. Su cabeza le dolía y se mareaba horriblemente, ¡no podía concentrarse ni en sus propios pensamientos! Era espantoso y no lo soportaba… Su pecho ardía y su visión era nublosa. Odiaba estar enfermo y todo era culpa de ese yankee… Y sí. Nunca se cansaría de culpar a Alfred por sus desgracias continuas.

— _¡Achoo!_ — Y continúo una fuerte tos.

— Parece que quiere darte fiebre — dijo Britannia analizando la temperatura de Arthur. — Hoy no iras al colegio, ¿sí?

Claro, eso era lo que Arthur había previsto. Después de haber estado expuesto el día anterior a la lluvia y al correr del viento era lógico que enfermara… lo que no entendía era ¿por qué diablos ese yankee no estaba en las mismas condiciones que él? ¡Incluso se veía más vivo!

Otra vez empezó a toser.

— Odio esto — dijo Arthur entre la tos. Britannia sonrió maternalmente y acaricio los cabellos de su menor hijo, diciéndole que iría por algo de medicina. Cuando la inglesa partió, Arthur vio como ingresaba en silencio su desgracia andante. Se cubrió por completo y rogo que Alfred se fuera y le dejara solo.

— ¿Tan mal te sientes? — Tendría que dejar de pedir cosas que nunca se cumplirían. — Lo siento… fue mi culpa que esto pasara. —

Aunque sea Alfred era consciente de lo que había hecho. Arthur cerró sus ojos empezando a caer ante el sueño, su madre volvería así que no era necesario que se preocupara de algo. Empezó a sentir ese fuerte palpitar en sus sienes, quería que esto pasara rápido, que cuando despertara el dolor y malestar ya no estarían presente y así podría asistir a la escuela y arreglar su guitarra. Al cabo de unos segundos o minutos, en realidad no estaba seguro, su madre volvió a despertarlo para que tomara el medicamento.

— Esto será suficiente, Artie. —

— Aun me siento mal…

— ¡Nos vemos en la tarde, _mom_! — grito Scott desde la puerta principal, Britannia respondió de inmediato y se dirigió al americano.

— Sera mejor que te alistes para ir a la escuela, Al.

— Y-yo… quisiera quedarme hoy —

Arthur palideció quedándose inmóvil en lo que estaba colocándose el termómetro — ¿Qué? — cuestiono en un murmuro que no fue escuchado ni Alfred ni por su madre.

— Voy bien en la escuela así que faltar un día… no afectara en nada… — Britannia parpadeo un par de veces. Se llevó una mano hasta sus labios y sonrió con calidez recordando a la perfección ciertos recuerdos. — ¡Además!, tiene que hacerse los chequeos del bebé

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo — dijo entre pequeñas risas la mayor para horror de Arthur— Estas a cargo, ¿sí? —

Alfred asintió con una sonrisa. Cuando se quedó a solas con el inglés, corrió la silla giratoria y se sentó a un lado de la cama del mayor quien lo miraba con cierta alerta. Arthur estaba imaginándose varias escenas en los que el moría por estar bajo el cuidado de ese yankee, ¿qué diablos era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del ojiazul? ¿Por que quería cuidarlo?. No lo entendía… ¿Era acaso una devolución a lo que había hecho en el colegio? Por qué no le gustaba para nada…. Pasaron minutos en silencio y Arthur trataba con fuerzas de no caer rendido ante el sueño pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

_Voy a morir si… duer… mo…_

Y con ese simple pensamiento cayo dormido…

-o-

Podía sentir la humedad en varias partes de su cuerpo. Estaba entre tibio y caliente, incluso podía sentir una suave brisa que chocaba contra su pecho… ¿No se suponía que había dormido abrigado? Se removió un poco en su posición y escuchó un pequeño grito a lo lejano. Alguien más estaba a su lado pero ¿Quién? Quiso abrir los ojos que extrañamente los sentía pesados, trato de identificar sonido alguno, sin embargo solo podía oír el pequeño zumbido que escucho desde que cerro los ojos. Odiaba estar desconectado del mundo en esa forma. Volvió a removerse en su lugar esta vez siendo un poco consciente que no estaba con las pesadas sabanas sobre él. ¿Qué diablos? Pensó.

Poco a poco, y con mucho esfuerzo, Arthur abrió los ojos encontrándose en una situación diferente a lo que había imaginado.

— ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?! — grito Arthur con la voz ronca e incorporándose pese al dolor muscular que sentía. Alfred asustado, alejo sus manos de la camisa semiabierta del inglés.

— Y-yo…

Arthur tomo su brazada rápidamente y cubrió con esta su torso desnudo, horrorizado. Esperen. ¡No era una chica!

— ¡¿Puedo saber qué diablos estabas intentado hacer?! — cuestiono sintiéndose algo débil, su cabeza estaba empezando a palpitar de nuevo y aumentaría si no se tranquilizaba.

— La fiebre empezó a subir así que quise quitarte tu camisa.

— ¿Y no pudiste levantarme para que yo lo hiciera? —

Alfred explico que lo había hecho antes pero que con el sueño pesado que el inglés tenia no tuvo otra opción más desvestirlo el mismo. Arthur quería morirse. Ya estaba empezando a odiar su organismo, si no se hubiera enfermado nada de esa situación embarazosa hubiera pasado. Sintió las manos del ojiazul sobre su frente, iba a apartarla cuando termino por percatarse que esta estaba húmeda. Extrañado, le dio una mirada rápida a toda la habitación.

Sobre su mesita de noche se encontraba un tazón con agua y varios pañuelos esparcidos…

— Parece que ya bajo… — Escuchó decir a su menor mientras alejaba su mano de su frente. — Ten, te pele algunas naranjas para cuando despertaras.

Oh... maldita sensación de querer agradecer todo lo que hacia ese yankee por él…. El inglés tomo nerviosamente el pequeño plato con naranjas y lo coloco sobre su regazo. Nadie decía nada. Ambos se mantenía sin silencio y Arthur no comía ninguna naranja.

— ¿Arthur? — pregunto Alfred ya un poco preocupado.

— …

— Ar…

— Gra-gracias… — murmuro el inglés con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. El menor se quedo un poco sorprendido, no esperaba que Arthur terminara diciéndole eso. Sonrió ampliamente y tomando las manos de Arthur entre las suyas lo miro a los ojos, para asombrando del otro. — ¿Qué…?

— Seamos amigos, ¿sí? —

La vergüenza ahora era extrema para Arthur. No podía entender por qué diablos ese yankee soltaba tales disparates tan vergonzosos. Separo sus manos con brusquedad de las del menor y dejo el plato sobre la mesita. Alfred observo al mayor aun con la sonrisa en su rostro pero borro esa expresión al ver al otro levantándose de su lugar — ¿A dónde vas?

— Al baño — dijo Arthur en un gruñido. Cuando sus pies pisaron el suelo se detuvo al instante palideciendo por completo y empezando a sentir… asco. — Yankee…

— ¿S-si?

— ¡Estás muerto! — chillo a todo pulmón.

Que ese yankee le pusiera rodajas de papas en sus medias, ¡no se lo iba a perdonar!

EXTRA:

—¿Debo hacer... eso? — se cuestiono Alfred completamente confundido luego de haber terminado de leer una de las _cuchucuantas_ paginas web sobre los cuidados que se debían hacer contra la fiebre... Pero si eso curaba a Arthur, lo haría .. aunque se moría de miedo el intentarlo.

* * *

**N.A:**

_Dato que escuche: Dicen que con rodajas de papa o cebolla en los pies se puede lograr que la fiebre baje. No se si es verdad pero cuando me lo mencionó una amiga, pues, quise agregarlo xD Habían otros datos pero me rehusé a usarlos. :P_

_El próximo capitulo aparecen nuevos personajes. Y Yong hará su papel estelar (?) Fine, muchas gracias por leer._

_Y por favor, a partir de ahora, llámenme Haru. (Cocobelo se mantendrá pero tengo mis motivos para escoger el otro nombre... en serio) _

_Gracias! :D_


	10. Chapter 10

___Y aquí estoy con la actualización del fic :)_

**_Aclaración_**___: En este capitulo no habrá aparición del Us/Uk ya que el episodio se sitúa entre los dos anteriores. Es como un relleno... o algo así, el cual es crucial para lo que viene._

___**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Himaruya Hidekaz hasta... pues, el final de los tiempos._

* * *

**I lost my head**

Capitulo IX:_ Cambios no encomendados.  
_

_-o-_

_"Esto es lo mejor para ti, aru, así que da tu mejor esfuerzo, aru"_

_"¿Quieres dejarlo, aru? ¡Jamás, aru!"_

_ "¡No me contradigas, aru!"_

Y de un simple corte, vuelve a destruir el muñeco frente a él. Escucha a todos los presentes de su alrededor aplaudir, escucha las mismas palabras de su maestro de Kendo alagándolo, diciéndole que no había otro alumno como él y nuevamente, las miradas de sus compañeros, recaen sobre él. Llenas de odio, remordimientos y envidia.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba tener que soportar aquellas miradas, seguir fingiendo y continuar con aquella pesadilla del cual no podía escapar. Y por mucho que intentara amar lo que tenía, no lo lograba. Todo eso no era de él. No sentía que su alma estuviera completa. Quería salir de ahí, huir, escapar… y seguir con lo que él más deseaba, con lo que más amaba.

Se aleja de aquella multitud sonriendo tan falsamente como había hecho por años, se cambiaría y luego iría a casa y mostraría esa introvertida personalidad que todos creían, tenía. Y nuevamente su alma se rompería cuando escuchara las palabras de su hermano y sus felicitaciones. Porque al final… Ese era el sueño de su hermano, no el de él.

Nunca deseo practicar esas artes del país de donde nació. ¿Tan difícil era de entender eso? No. Su hermano si lo entendía, solo… solo que no quería que siguiera sus propios anhelos.

¡Era una maldita ave en una jaula!

— Quiero volver a Japón… — murmuro en un hilo de voz, sintiéndose más triste que antes. Al salir del coliseo. Llovía, por primera vez, desde que llego a Londres, llovía. Por fin podría dejar que la tristeza saliera de su interior.

Sonrió suavemente y dejo que las gotas de agua chocaran contra su rostro mientras ocultaba su llanto. Llegaría como ratón mojado a casa, pero no importaba.

Pasaron minutos desde que había empezado la lluvia y ya podía sentir el frio calándole los huesos. Se enfermaría, su hermano le regañaría al igual que sus demás y recién conocidos hermanos, sin embargo, nada de eso le importaba.

Cuando dio un paso más, en la esquina opuesta de donde estaba, una escena en especial llamo su atención.

Dos rubios se abrazaban en la lluvia… o algo así. Era un gordo y un delgado. La pregunta era, ¿Por qué lo hacían?

— ¡Vu-vuelves a hacer algo así y te muelo a golpes! ¡¿Oíste?!

Fue el grito que escucho provenir del rubio más alto. Parpadeo un par de veces tratando de creerse tal situación. Ese chico gordo había sido amenazado por el otro, se suponía que debía ponerse en defensa o alerta pero en vez de eso sonreía. Al instante vio a ese par partir, sobresaliendo entre la multitud al ser los únicos sin paraguas.

Parpadeo un par de veces más y antes de continuar su camino, aquella voz que lo torturaba, hizo eco en aquellas calles.

— ¡Kiku, aru!

¿Por qué estaba él ahí?...

— Ya-Yao-san…

— ¿Por qué no me esperaste en el coliseo, aru? ¡Mírate estas todo empapado, aru! — De inmediato vio como Yao lo cubría de la lluvia con el paraguas que llevaba consigo. Sus miradas se cruzaron y antes de poder decir algo Yao continuo — ¿Qué tal el campeonato?

No dijo nada por unos segundos. Suspiro.

— Bien… — dijo mientras empezaba a caminar. Yao lo siguió a su lado, con emoción.

— ¿Y bien?

—… ¿Y… bien… que, Yao-san?

— ¡Ah! ¿Ganaste, aru? — ¿Por qué preguntaba eso si ya sabía cuál era la respuesta? Asintió con la cabeza y vio como una reluciente sonrisa en su medio hermano aparecía. — ¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres el amo de las espadas, aru! Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, aru

Esa admiración… no se la merecía.

Caminaron así por unos minutos hasta llegar a su morada. Cuando ingresaron a esta, todos sus hermanos los recibieron con un flameante entusiasmo al enterarse de su triunfo.

Una gran cena.

Un gran festejo.

Una gran reunión familiar…

... Todo lleno de sonrisas.

Aun así… ¿Por qué él era el único que no podía sonreír con sinceridad?

— Hermano Yao. Y-yo… quisiera dejar el Kendo… Me gusta, no lo niego… pero desde que tú empezaste a obligarme a seguirlo… ha dejado de gustarme… ¿po-podría dejarlo?... — murmuro en la soledad de su propio cuarto mientras lagrimas nublaban sus ojos sin atreverse a salir.

No importaba cuanto veces dijera esas palabras. Yao no lo escucharía, solo… volvería a criticarle, decirle que esto era su futuro… Y nada más.

Tomo el celular que hacía poco le había regalado su padre y en la bandeja de entrada, noto un mensaje sin leer.

"Estoy afuera"

— ¿Qu-que? — murmuro con asombro. Se apresuró a ver la hora de recibo: 10:15. Y eran casi la una de la mañana. Se asomó a la ventana de su habitación encontrándose de inmediato con el pequeño parque que había en su calle. En una de las bancas estaba el remitente de aquel mensaje.

¿Había esperado todo ese tiempo?

— Demoraste en salir.

— ¿Po-por qué esta aquí Heracles-san? — grito en un murmuro. El joven de cabellos castaños sonrió con el rostro cansado.

— Vine para traerte esto. — Un paquete. Heracles se había quedado ahí casi por tres horas, bajo la lluvia, ¿por eso? — No… pongas esa cara… fue mi decisión… Ábrela.

Frunció el ceño y con cierta culpa tomo el paquete entre sus manos sorprendiéndose al instante. Ese grosor que poseía aquel bulto podía identificarlo en cualquier parte del mundo… Sonrió con alegría.

Era seguro que su hermano seguiría obligándole a estar en un sueño diferente al suyo… pero ahora sabía bien que había alguien opuesto a Yao que le ayudaría a no dejar lo que tanto amaba.

— Muchas gracias… Heracles-san

Heracles sonrió.

— Es tu regalo… de bienvenida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Bienvenida?

— ¿No sabias? Estudiaremos juntos a partir de mañana.

— ¡¿Qué?!

-o-

— (*) "_F es la familia donde haces cosas juntos, U es la unión tu y yo, N es no dejen de gozar en todo lugar, ¡Aquí en el mar azul~! F es felicidad y muchas flores, U es un ukulele~, N por narices, goma de mascar y lamer la arena con mi ami… _"

— ¡Aiya, _aru_! ¡Cierra el pico, Yong, _aru_!

— No, sigue cantando Yong-_san_.

— Kiku, ya sé que estas molesto por no decirte que te había cambiado de colegio pero no apoyes a Yong, _aru_. ¡Sé que tampoco lo soportas, _aru_!

Kiku se cruzó de brazos, ignorando olímpicamente las palabras de Yao, volvió a escuchar el canto molestoso de Yong por cuarta vez mientras Lin Lin veía por la ventana del carro, aburrida.

Yao volvió a quejarse siendo ignorado por todos los del automóvil. Kiku por su parte meditaba como estaba desenvolviéndose toda la situación. Iba a ir a una nueva escuela, iba a tratar nueva gente y pasaría el restos de sus días con Yong. ¿Algo peor podía pasar a lo ultimo?... Aunque sea Heracles estaría a su lado. Eso era un alivio…

— ¿De aquí a donde se va, hermano? — pregunto Lin Lin ya harta de escuchar a Yong cantar. Yao ladeo por unos instantes su mirada al copiloto, donde estaba sentada la única mujer del grupo.

— A ningún lado, _aru._ El director me pidió que trabajara en el colegio como sustituto, _aru_.

Kiku y Lin Lin palidecieron. El único que grito de la emoción fue Yong.

-o-

_Presidente estudiantil_.

Eso era lo que decía en la banda que poseía en el hombro desde el inicio del año. Era un orgullo, no podía negarlo, pero ya no soportaba tener ese puesto. Era agotador, aburrido, pero más que eso, incómodo, y eso se debía a los rencores de los alumnos que recaían sobre él. ¿Cómo lidiar con eso si no se llevaba bien con nadie? Ni siquiera podía dirigir palabra alguna a sus subordinados.

Era una vergüenza andante…

Bueno, ya no había caso quejarse más. Tomo los papeles que había estado intentado leer desde temprano y salió de la sala del consejo estudiantil. Ese día recibiría a nuevos alumnos (por capricho del director Vargas) justo un mes después de haberse iniciado las clases así que tendría que ir y darles las pautas correspondientes del plantel.

— Kiku Honda, Chang Lin e Im Yong Soo. ¿De verdad son hermanos? — Se preguntó confundido. Nunca espero tener a varios hermanos en un colegio de esa forma.

— ¡_Ve_! ¡Ludwig! ¡Ludwig!

El mencionado abrió los ojos con asombro. Eran las 7:30. ¡Feliciano nunca llegaba temprano a la escuela! Se giró hasta el recién llegado, costándole aún creerse que lo que veía no era un sueño.

— Fe-Feliciano. ¿De verdad eres… tú?

— ¿Uh? No entiendo la pregunta, _ve_.

— No-no, olvídalo. ¿Qué sucede? Espera. Mejor me lo dices después, tengo que recibir a alguien.

— ¿Alguien? — Ludwig asintió a la pregunta, empezando a caminar. Feliciano lo siguió a un lado de él. — ¿Puedo acompañarte?

— Ya lo estás haciendo, ¿no? — cuestiono mientras veía los papeles que le había entregado el director al inicio del pasado fin de semana. — Puedo preguntarte algo Feliciano, ¿Qué tiene tu abuelo en la cabeza?

— ¿Lo dices por los nuevos club?

— Si… me sorprende la cantidad que ha abierto. Incluso hay algunos que no tiene liga mundial… ¿Qué planea con esto?

— No sé. — concluyo Feliciano con una sonrisa. Ludwig refregó su mano contra su cara, ¿Por qué siempre olvidaba que el italiano era la persona equivocada para hallar alguna respuesta?

Llegaron hasta la puerta de la escuela y en ella pudieron ver a los nuevos alumnos junto con el profesor que le habían presentado a Ludwig la semana pasada. Feliciano fue el primero en saludar a todos con su alegre "_Ciao_" y un beso en la mejilla… a cada uno. Una acción que termino incomodando a los nuevos.

Ludwig se disculpó por eso. Desde un principio debió recordarle a Feliciano que los asiáticos no tenían las mismas costumbres que ellos.

Una nueva presentación rápida entre ellos después de que Wang Yao partiera a la dirección, y los hermanos restantes le dijeron a Ludwig que ellos mismos podían conocer el colegio por sus propios medios. Y antes de que Ludwig pudiera replicar cada uno de los hermanos se fue por su camino.

— Son interesantes, _ve_.

Ludwig no dijo nada. Solo suspiro y se llevó la mano hasta la nuca.

— Sera mejor que vuelva al consejo.

— ¡Te acompaño!

— No. Tienes clases en unos minutos, vuelve al salón.

— _Ve_…

-o-

Mini-Cafeterías, baños, jardines inmensos y un comedor gigante. Había pasado varias veces por esos lugares que ya se le habían quedado grabados en su mente todos los caminos. Yong caminaba con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras algunas chicas le miraban con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas. La duda de saber el porqué, le intrigaba.

¿Tenía algo en la cara? ¿Su cierre estaba abajo? ¿Se le veía la cara de su _oppa_ favorito en su calzoncillo? Si era así quería morirse. Disimuladamente llevo su mano hasta el cierre de su pantalón y verifico si era verdad que estaba bajo. No, no lo estaba. ¿Entonces? ¿Por que le miraban así? Quien entiende a la gente. Pensó.

Cuando bajo por las escaleras para poder al fin ir a su aula una escena en especial llamo su atención.

Un chico delgado de castaños cabellos era acorralado por tres muchachos mucho más grandes. Yong saco sus manos de su bolsillo y agudizo su mirada cuando vio como uno de los grandes empuñaba su mano frente al rostro del más delgado.

Al final ese colegio tenia lo mismo que en las calles.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo gritando el saludo simplificado que usaba. Y elevándose por los cielos como Lee golpeo la cara de uno de los abusones con una patada, provocando que este cayera al suelo en el instante.

— ¿Qué…? — escucho decir al de cabello rastas. Entonces Yong se posiciono entre la víctima y los atacantes con una seriedad que rara vez sacaba.

— ¿Te gusta golpear a los demás, no? — Dijo con la voz gruesa — Entonces no te importara que yo haga lo mismo contigo.

— ¿Qué mierda dijiste?

— Yasiel, — dijo uno de los abusones, el que estaba consciente. — Tiene la nariz fracturada.

Vio como ese tal Yasiel empuñaba sus manos mientras encogía los músculos de sus brazos. Iba a atacar y Yong lo sabía.

De lo que Yasiel había visto una oportunidad para golpear al otro, fue en realidad un señuelo de Yong para que el contrario se acercara. Y como en cámara lenta, un golpe en lleno contra el rostro fue lo que recibió Yasiel junto con un gancho que lo dejo caído en el suelo. El cubano al final sintió el pie de su adversario aplastándole exactamente la boca del estómago. Tosió y gimió de dolor. Era humillante. Un delgaducho le había vencido.

Yong se relajó al instante al ver la victoria escuchando luego el típico sonido de los pasos al correr, se hizo a un lado para esquivar el golpe del tercer agresor viendo al final como este caía sobre el que había derrotado.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto Yong al chico que salvo. Este lo miro con un rostro neutral y pacífico, como si nada hubiera pasado.

— No debiste hacer eso, ellos no iban a golpearme.

Yong frunció el ceño. ¿Así era como le agradecía ese patán por salvarlo? Se cruzó de brazos ofendido escuchando luego los murmullos del público que se había reunido para ver el espectáculo que había hecho. Se maldijo. Apenas era nuevo en la escuela y ya tuvo problemas.

Yao lo iba a matar.

Cuando dirigió sus orbes al público sintió un extraño escalofrío correrle la espina dorsal, al girarse rápidamente ese tal Yasiel lo miraba con un aura extraña, lo tomo del cuello por sorpresa y lo embistió contra el muro.

— Parece que alguien quiere hacerse el héroe, ¿eh? — dijo Yasiel con una sonrisa diabólica.

— Ugh…

— Xian, si no quieres estar en la misma situación que esta escoria respóndeme ahora — el chico suspiro con aburrimiento.

— Ya te dije cubano. Alfred no vino hoy.

Yasiel chasqueo los dientes, hizo una señal con su mano y el chico llamado Xian tomo sus cosas y se retiró del lugar, dejando anonado a Yong por el acto. Y con toda la crueldad del mundo el coreano sintió como aplastaban su manzana de Edén, empezando a dejarle sin aire.

— "_Tranquilo Yong, solo… solo usa las reservas de oxigeno de tus… ve-nas_"

Y antes de perder el conocimiento el grito típico del Kendo se escuchó en todo el pasillo. Yong sabía a la perfección quien era. Una vez que Yasiel lo soltó para caer inconsciente al suelo respiro como había aprendido en sus años de práctica sin poder evitar el rasgar del aire contra sus pulmones.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Yong-_san_? — Yong asintió a la pregunta. Acepto la mano que Kiku le estaba extendiendo y se puso de pie ya más tranquilo. — No pensé encontrarlo en esas condiciones.

— Yo tampoco… — dijo en un susurro el coreano mientras acariciaba su lastimado cuello. Heracles, quien había visto todo desde la multitud, sonrió al ver la determinación que había usado Kiku en esos instantes. Ya sabía a quién pedirle ayuda para mantener esa personalidad en Kiku.

Al poco rato el rumor de que un par de chicos habían derrotado a Yasiel Valdes, el mastodonte de la escuela, corrió por todo los alumnos llegando al final a los oídos de Ludwig, quien más que tranquilo estaba angustiado. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si las cosas se complicaban?

— Los están llamando héroes, _ve_. — dijo Feliciano mientras comía un pedazo de pan baguette.

— Así que… Héroes…

Ahora Ludwig podría decir con seguridad que ese año iba a ser el más raro de todos... y eso que su hermano no estaba en su mismo colegio…

* * *

**N.A:**

(*)_ La canción es FUN de Bob Esponja. xD_

_Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y si no fue así acepto criticas constructivas, tomatazos, scones, hamburguesas, etc, etc. Y sin más lectores/as me despido y muchas gracias por leer :D _

_¡Nos leemos!_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Advertencia: _**_No se cómo ponerlo, pero supongo que es violencia._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Hetalia jamás de los jamases me pertenecerá así que siéntete afortunado Himaruya Hidekaz hasta..._

* * *

**I lost my head**

Capitulo X: _La propuesta de Kiku y la promesa de Arthur._

Luego de haber faltado una semana de clases bajo los cuidados extremadamente peligrosos de Alfred y haber asistido ese día para llevarse una sorpresa ridículamente molesta. Arthur estaba agotado. Abatido. Molesto. Estaba eso y mucho más…

Si sus días antes habían sido agotadores y molestos por todas las rarezas que aparecían en su vida, ahora lo eran más o incluso peor. Esa mañana termino por enterarse que Im Yong Soo estudiaba en su misma escuela desde el primer día de su inasistencia y que, para empeorar, compartían aula. ¡Estudiarían juntos por tres años!

Y lo único bueno de esto es que podría soportar el asunto gracias a Kiku Honda, el hermano menor de su nuevo compañero de clase. Nunca, jamás pensó que Yong tendría un hermano tan… opuesto a este. Kiku era más tranquilo, más amable, más educado y menos gritón. Lástima que no estaban en el mismo año.

— Alfred es un puto afortunado. — murmuro con rabia. Solo pensar que Alfred era quien compartía aula con el pelinegro le molestaba. Era injusto para él. No quería escuchar a Yong ni verlo todos los días frente a su cara defendiendo a todos como un héroe y metiéndole a él en problemas….

Desdichada sea su vida.

Se recostó con desgano sobre el césped y observo las hojas y ramas del gran roble de la escuela que nadie más conocía, excepto él. Ese era el único lugar que lo mantenía tranquilo, pacifico, siempre lograba que su mente se apartara de las ideas homicidas que tenía al querer matar a sangre fría al americano por sus estúpidas preguntas….

Lo único que faltaba en ese momento de paz, era su hermosa nena, suaves melodías en el aire y…

— ¡Arthur!

La presencia de Alfred a millas de lejanía.

¿Cómo diablos lo había encontrado?

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? — pregunto Arthur una vez que termino de incorporarse. Alfred, como en todas las ocasiones, le sonrió ampliamente.

— Te estuve buscando por todo el colegio — ¿Acaso no iba a responder? — Ten. Te traje un pequeño aperitivo.

Un pequeño silencio se formó entre ambos. Alfred de pie, extendiendo una bolsa de papel con comida dentro y Arthur sentado en el césped, mirando al americano con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿No vas a comer?

— Sera mejor que te vayas

— ¿Me estas votando?

— No. Te estoy pidiendo que te largues. — dijo entre dientes el inglés cerrando sus ojos mientras intentaba mantener la calma. No quería manchar su lugar favorito con una escena de sangre. Inhalo con fuerza y volviendo a abrir sus ojos los poso en el americano, quien lo veía con cierta confusión. Arthur entonces se puso de pie, le arrebato la bolsa al americano y señalando el camino que había tomado Alfred para llegar hasta él, dijo — Sera mejor que te vayas.

— ¿Por qué? No le veo nada de malo estar a tu lado.

¿Por qué le hablaba con ese tono amigable? Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza sin dejar de señalar el camino. Odiaba cuando Alfred era así, no se lo merecía por que el tiempo en el que había estado bajo su cuidado lo había tratado mal, incluso hizo que se metiera en varios problemas, fue divertido, no lo negaba, pero el sentimiento de culpa ya le era enorme, y eso que no se ponía a recordar lo sucedido…

_Recordar_.

¡Eso es! Se gritó internamente el inglés. ¿Por qué había olvidado algo tan importante? Dirigió sus orbes verdes nuevamente al americano y fingiendo preocupación, dijo —_Yankee_, este lugar esta embrujado y estoy haciendo un exorcismo en estos momentos, por eso no quiero que estés aquí.

Y lo noto. De inmediato vio como el rostro de Alfred palidecía por completo mientras temblaba súbitamente y miraba su alrededor con miedo.

Arthur sonrió.

Que suerte que había recordado lo sucedido aquella noche. Esa vez en que sus padres habían decidido dejarles a ambos bajo el cuidado de Scott. Una vez que terminaron de cenar y acomodarse en sus camas, los dos aún se mantuvieron despiertos por un buen rato y una vez que el reloj dio las 3 de la mañana se empezó a escuchar golpes en su puerta. Alfred fue el primero que grito por el miedo ocultándose entre las mantas mientras decía que eran fantasmas… que en realidad eran los gatos jugando

Fue ese momento que el inglés termino por enterarse del miedo de Alfred con lo sobrenatural… Y vaya que sabía cómo sacar provecho de eso.

— Sera mejor que te vayas y me dejes solo. — retorno en el habla Arthur cruzándose de brazos, con una enorme sonrisa interna. Con eso, estaba seguro que Alfred partiría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— N-no… — murmuro Alfred con miedo. Arthur se quedó helado por unos instantes.

— ¿Q-qué?

— Pu-puede ser peligroso… me-me-mejor te acom-paño… —

El mayor refregó su mano contra su cara. _Acabo de recordar que Alfred también actuó así esa noche_… Pensó el inglés con una cólera naciente.

-o-

— _¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué dejo las peleas? No mames tío. ¡Debería ser como Zuko y recuperar su honor! Yo hubiera hecho eso para hacerles saber quién manda._

— Ya lo hizo Gil, aun así volvió a perder.

— _¿Qué?… ¿E-en serio son tan buenos esas mierdas?_

— Oui. — respondió Francis con una sonrisa al ver la cara estupefacta de su amigo virtual, y parecía que Antonio, uno de sus compañeros de clases, opinaba lo mismo que él ya que no había parado de reírse de la reacción del alemán.

— _¡Ah!_ _¡Mierda! _— Grito Gilbert desde el otro lado de la pantalla — _¡Quiero estar ahí y ponerlos a prueba!_

— Pues el viaje hasta Inglaterra no es tan barato como piensas, Gilbert. — tercio Antonio entre risas.

_—… ¿Quién pidió tu opinión, Toño? Francis._ _¿Por qué lo invitaste al video-chat, ah?_

— No seas así, _cher_. Toño es parte de nuestro grupo. Tiene que estar, ¿o no?

— _Tsk. Como sea, sigue contándome más de los nuevos, ¿son delincuentes? ¿Sicarios?_

— No, no son nada de eso. Esos chicos son aprendices de artes marciales.

— _¡Wow!_ ¡_¿Un Jackie Chan y un Bruce Lee?!_

Francis rodó los ojos mientras Antonio se retorcía más de la risa.

— Algo así, — respondió el de la melena — aunque uno de ellos usa una espada. Y muy bien diría yo.

Gilbert se quedó helado. ¿Por qué las cosas más geniales del mundo pasaban solo en Europa y no en Norteamérica? ¡Era frustrante! Si no hubiera sido por la decisión de su padre en enviarlo a los Estados Unidos, en esos mismos momentos, estaría peleando contra alguien amaestrado a las artes de las espadas ¡incluso estaría probando el dulce sabor de la victoria!

— _¿Estas escuchando Gilbert?_

— Sí, si… — respondió con desgano a la pregunta de Antonio. Volvió a posar sus ojos rojos a la pantalla de su IPhone, y por unos momentos observo con detalle a sus dos amigos virtuales. Francis el pervertido y Antonio el bobo. Esas dos mierdas que conoció hace dos años por medio de su hermano… Esos que pese a la distancia, le hicieron "compañía" en todos los momentos más desastrosos de su vida… Lástima que nunca los conocería en persona. — Oigan, — llamo Gilbert con cierto miedo. Francis y Antonio pusieron atención a las palabras del alemán. — Más rato me contacto con ustedes. El alguacil está viniendo por aquí y no quiero que me quite el artefacto. Nos vemos.

— ¡Oy-oye! ¡Esper… Ni siquiera espero a que nos despidiéramos. — dijo Antonio con cierto asombro, sin despegar sus orbes de la pantalla.

— ¿Tan peligroso es ese tal alguacil? — menciono Francis igual de asombrado.

— Quien sabe… ¡Diablos! ¿Tan rápido paso la hora? — pregunto Antonio mientras escuchaba el eco que hacia el timbre de la escuela dando fin al primer receso. Toda una mañana de clases pérdida. Definitivamente empezaba a odiar el cambio de horario que se producía en los continentes.

— Sera mejor que volvamos. — hablo Francis mientras se colocaba de pie. Antonio lo imito de inmediato—

— Oye. ¿Y vas a invitar a salir a la chica del tercer año? — Francis negó con una mueca de miedo.

— _Che_r, me amo demasiado para querer morir tan joven. Eli será bonita pero con ese carácter, olvídalo. Por mí, que se quede soltera de por vida.

— Eh… Ya veo. Y... ¿Ya sabes por qué falto el cejotas la semana pasada?

— Sí. Su madre me dijo que estaba enfermo.

— ¿Y el gordo? ¿También lo estaba?

— No…

Y eso reventaba al francés. No entendía que pudo haberle pasado a ese niño para que faltara... ¿O acaso….

— ¡Ahh!

Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron al instante.

— Esa voz… ¿cejotas? — pregunto Antonio en un susurro. Francis no supo que decir. Cuando ambos jóvenes se miraron, supieron al instante que no imaginaban nada. Se acercaron a paso rápido a la intersección que daba hacia los jardines de la escuela, una en la que rara vez iban los alumnos, y se asomaron a los jardines.

Cerca de uno de los arboles más grandes, Francis y Antonio, se percataron de la presencia de Alfred y Arthur… abrazados…

Antonio fue el primero en reaccionar. Tomo a Francis del brazo y lo aparto del lugar ocultándose con este, detrás del muro de aquel edificio.

— ¿Fran… cis?

— Estoy bien… Toño. Solo que me… me sorprendió que ese niño… intentara… — Y empezó a reírse para asombro de Antonio, quien solamente se lo quedo mirando. Cuando vio que el ataque de risa de su compañero no iba a detenerse, volvió a asomarse de nuevo para verificar que la escena no había sido malinterpretada y parecía que estaba en lo cierto, porque Arthur no dejaba de forcejear para ser soltado por el menor. — Ese _garçón_ va a ser golpeado si no suelta a de Arthur — Escucho el castaño decir a Francis. El francés hizo un movimiento con sus manos y empezó a caminar hacia los angloparlantes — _¡Cher!_

— ¡Te dije que me…

Las palabras de Arthur quedaron en el aire al escuchar esa voz. Tanto él como Alfred dirigieron sus ojos hacia el francés quien hacia acto de presencia frente a ellos. Entonces, al instante, Alfred deshizo el abrazo y se abalanzo contra el francés empujándolo contra el suelo.

— ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!

— ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Hay un fantasma!

Arthur se maldijo. Nunca, nunca más volvería a imitar el sonido de un fantasma. ¡Nunca! Antonio por su parte miraba todo desde su posición.

— ¡Ya basta _wanker_! ¡Lo que dije fue mentira! ¡No hay ningún fantasma aquí! —Exclamo Arthur mientras levantaba a Alfred de un solo jalón— ¿Estas bien, rana?

Francis se quedó unos momentos en silencio sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Sonrió de medio lado aun sorprendido de ver la mano de Arthur extendida frente a él. La tomo con gusto y con ayuda de Arthur se incorporó. Sacudió su vestimenta y agradeció al inglés con una sonrisa que lamentablemente no fue bien recibida.

— Diablos, _mom petit_. Pareces un toro embistiendo así.

— Lo-lo siento… — dijo Alfred avergonzado pero más que eso… afligido. Arthur le había mentido con su mayor temor… —… Será mejor que me vaya… — Y diciendo esas palabras se alejó de Francis y Arthur. Este último agradeció a dios por su partida. Francis espero hasta que la presencia de Alfred desapareciera y una vez así se dirigió hacia Arthur.

— ¿De qué estaba hablando _mom petit_?

— Nada que te importe — dijo el inglés luego de suspirar. Ladeo su mirada hasta el suelo, chocando sus ojos con el paquete que le había traído el americano. El aperitivo. La tomo con cierto fastidio y la abrió para ver que le había traído el menor.

Una hamburguesa.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y cerro la bolsa con enojo. Y sin decir nada empezó a caminar hacia su aula.

— Eso fue raro. — dijo Antonio apareciendo al ver al francés solo. Francis sonrió divertido. — ¿Volvemos al aula?

— Oui.

Se alejaron de los jardines traseros y empezaron a subir las escaleras de su edificio. Cuando terminaban de subir el último escalón, Yasiel aparecía con sus cosas en manos. Francis levanto una ceja confundido.

— ¿A dónde vas Yasiel? — pregunto el castaño. El cubano levanto la mirada y dando una cínica sonrisa levanto su mano, mostrando el papel que llevaba entre esta.

"_Cambio de Sede estudiantil_"

— Ya no estudiare más aquí.

-o-

Kiku Honda, ese era el nombre de uno de los alumnos del club de Kendō. Luego de que terminaran de instalarse los alumnos en los clubes correspondientes, el primer club que llamo por completo la atención de Feliciano Vargas fue el que había escogido ese chico de rasgos asiáticos. Le sorprendía mucho la destreza que demostraba el japonés cuando usaba esa espada, prácticamente lograba que las ganas de aprenderlo y dominarlo le naciera desde su interior, aunque… no le gustaba mucho pelear así que no vería necesario su aprendizaje. Solo se limitaría a animar a su nuevo compañero en los próximos torneos que se realizarían en la escuela.

— ¿Y no te pesa? — pregunto Feliciano tomando el _Men_. Kiku negó con la cabeza mientras secaba el sudor de su frente con una toalla.

— Uno termina acostumbrándose, Feliciano-san.

— Eh~ Pero parece complicado caminar con esto, incluso con ese faldón que llevas puesto.

— N-no es un faldón, — dijo el japonés con cierta vergüenza. Odiaba que llamaran de otro modo la vestimenta que usaba— es un _Hakama_.

— ¿Y llevas algo debajo de eso?

Kiku adquirió un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. No esperaba escuchar un comentario así. Balbuceo un par de veces antes de dar alguna respuesta pero ver al contrario curioseando con su _Hakama_ lo ponía nervioso. Solo faltaba que este terminara por levantarle su traje y… ¡No! Eso sería vergonzoso. Se apresuró para detenerlo cuando la voz de Yong se escuchó en toda la cancha. Feliciano y él se detuvieron al instante.

— ¡_Hello_ Kiku!

¿Por qué hablaba en inglés?

— Yong-_san_… ¿Qué hace aquí?…

— ¡Encargo de Heracles! —grito el coreano con una sonrisa en el rostro. Kiku tomo el paquete entre sus manos con cierta duda mientras Feliciano se acercaba curioso. — No sé qué cosa sea el paquete Kiku, pero sé que a Gran Hermano no le va a gustar. Deberías devolverlo si no quieres meterte en problemas.

El japonés se quedó quieto en su lugar. Medito las palabras dichas por su medio hermano por unos instantes y apretando el paquete entre sus manos, miro a Yong con el ceño fruncido.

— Abriste el paquete. —

Yong alzo ambas cejas con asombro.

— ¡Claro que no! — Reclamo ofendido — Es solo que varias veces te manda lo mismo y nunca se lo muestras a Yao. Por eso supuse que es algo que no gustaría el gran hermano.

—… Feliciano-san. —El mencionado se sobresaltó un poco al llamado— Las clases ya empezaron hace unos minutos. Será mejor que vaya avanzando, yo me quedare limpiando el taller. — El italiano asintió lentamente a las palabras y con paso rápido salió del lugar dejando a ambos hermanos solos. — Puede retirarse, Yong-san

— No estás en nada malo, ¿verdad? —dijo Yong con la voz seria. Kiku frunció el ceño con suavidad. ¿Qué intentaba Yong decir con eso? Tomo con calma las palabras y simplemente negó con la cabeza. — Bien. Te veo en la salida.

Una vez que el japonés se quedó en la soledad del taller, suspiro cansado. Se sentó en el suelo y abrió con lentitud el paquete del griego.

Sonrió con suavidad.

Era la edición de la _Shōnen Jump* _y el disco compacto que le faltaba a su colección. Abrió primero la revista con sumo cuidado y empezó a leer las primeras páginas del manga, al cabo de los minutos concluyo el tomo, sonriendo. Gustoso ahora, abrió el disco y lo coloco en el reproductor que siempre llevaba consigo. Se colocó los audífonos empezando a escuchar la grabación.

— Es… el cd-drama de _Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann*_ — grito en un murmuro, con suma emoción. Apretó los audífonos contra sus oídos empezando a reír por las tonterías que decía el actor seiyuu. Y al alzar la mirada, Alfred lo miraba atentamente desde la entrada del taller provocando que un fuerte sonrojo se plasmara en sus mejillas — ¡A-Alfred-san!

— Y-yo… tú. — decía Alfred algo confundido. — No sabía que eras muy escandaloso al reír — concluyo con sinceridad absoluta.

¡Esto era mucho más vergonzoso para Kiku!

— ¡Váyase!

— ¿Te has puesto de acuerdo con Arthur? — cuestiono Alfred con el ceño fruncido para asombro del pelinegro. No espero ver una reacción así en el estadounidense— ¡Todos me quieren votar de cualquier parte que estoy! Escucha bien Kiku, y no lo olvides, si veo...

— ¡Espere! — irrumpió el japonés antes de que Alfred completara su frase. El menor se jalo de los pelos haciendo un puchero, sin darse cuenta de la mirada maravillada de Kiku. Este se puso de pie y se acercó hacia el ojiazul con asombro y alegría por su reciente descubrimiento. ¿Por qué recién se había dado cuenta? — ¿Po…podría decir "_Multiplicado por 10. Cuando vuelva te devolveré esto multiplicado por 10_"* po-por favor…?

— ¿Qué?...

— ¡Por favor! — Alfred soltó un pequeño gritillo al grito de Kiku. Se puso en posición de firme y dijo las mismas palabras del japonés al pie de la letra asombrando a Kiku por completo. Tomo las manos del americano entre las suyas, sonriendo. — Présteme su voz… Alfred-san.

-o-

Lo escuchaba y no lo creía. Arthur tenía los ojos abiertos del asombro. Luego de que Kiku le invitara a comer, a la fuerza, junto con Alfred. Estos le habían contado con lujo de detalle la propuesta que había hecho Kiku a Alfred. Lo que había entendido Arthur hasta el momento es que Kiku era… no, más bien sigue siendo un Otaku en su totalidad, fanático de los animes, mangas y todas esas cosas. Y que, por ese fanatismo, había terminado por estudiar todas las artes que correspondía a ese campo. Perfecto, todo estaba bien hasta que le dijo que la voz de Alfred era estupenda para un proyecto de doblaje.

¿Estaba loco? Eso fue lo que pensó en un inicio cuando inicio la hora del almuerzo. Hasta que lo escucho… La voz que escuchaba ahora… ¡no se comparaba con la que conocía!

— ¡Lo sabía! — exclamo con júbilo Kiku. Definitivamente Alfred había hecho un buen trabajo al seguir sus pautas. La voz que había sacado el americano había sido la de un muchacho de personalidad muy parecida a la de Alfred solo que un poco más serio

Y lo había logrado.

El japonés se sentía en el cielo.

— ¡Me alegra que te gustara! — dijo Alfred con una sonrisa. Entonces, disimuladamente se acercó al inglés y en un susurro pregunto— ¿Qué hice exactamente Arthur?

Arthur no supo que responder. Solo se quedó mirando al americano con el asombro aun plasmado en su rostro. Costaba pensar que la voz chillona de Alfred era tan… diferente cuando se lo proponía. Vio como ambos conversaban felices excluyéndole a él por completo. Cuando escucho a Kiku preguntarle a Alfred si aceptaba el puesto, noto como el americano titubeaba.

— Deberías hacerlo. — dijo Arthur con su vista en un punto inexacto mientras un leve sonrojo se plasmaba en sus mejillas. No le agradaba mucho decir tales palabras pero no podía negar que Alfred tenía talento para eso, y si Kiku podía ayudarlo, más aun mantenerlo completamente ocupado tanto que estaría lejos de él, pues bienvenida sea la propuesta. Alfred sonrió ampliamente, asintiendo al instante.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Te ayudare, Kiku!

Kiku abrió los ojos maravillados, escuchando de fondo el coro de los ángeles.

Arthur por su parte, llevo nuevamente el tenedor hasta su boca y poso sus orbes en la multitud. El comedor estaba completamente repleto, lo cual le extraño de sobremanera, más al notar tres hordas en una misma mesa. ¿Haciendo alianzas para una pelea? Seguramente y Yong terminaría por intervenir y los detendría como había escuchado de los demás alumnos.

Suspiro.

Volvió a posar sus orbes verdes sobre sus acompañantes. El pelinegro y el ojiazul ya no practicaban el doblaje, solo veían algo por el celular de Kiku.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? — pregunto. Kiku se sonrojo levemente y Alfred sonrió.

— ¡Cuando lo domine te lo enseñare, Arthur!

— ¿Qué?

Alfred no dijo más, solo se puso de pie y se retiró para traerse más comida. Arthur, obviamente, aguanto las ganas de soltar un comentario indebido, así que, simplemente dio un bocado más a su comida y espero hasta que el americano estuviera lejos.

— Alfred-san… es un buen chico, ¿no? — Arthur casi se atora con su comida. — ¿A-arthur-san? — El mencionado alzo una mano dando a entender que estaba bien. Limpio la comisura de sus labios y miro a Kiku con un rostro estupefacto. El japonés sonrió — Se parece mucho a mi hermano Yong, solo que más tranquilo. — dijo mientras miraba su plato vacío.

— ¿Así? — Nunca se había dado cuenta de eso.

— Me pregunto qué tan divertido hubiera sido si hubiésemos conocido antes...

_Una pesadilla_. Pensó Arthur con una sonrisa burlona. Vio a Alfred retornar nuevamente, trayendo en su bandeja un plato más de comida junto con una hamburguesa.

— ¿Por qué comes esas cosas grasientas? — pregunto Arthur asqueado, más al recordar que Alfred quería que comiera de esa cosa en el primer receso. Alfred frunció el ceño levemente con un puchero en los labios.

— ¡Porque esto, Arthur, es la delicia del mundo!

— Claro.

— ¡No miento! — Agrego Alfred levantando la hamburguesa al aire— Por algo esta delicia se encuentra en cualquier parte del mundo. ¿Verdad, Kiku?

Kiku sonrió tímidamente sin dar una respuesta exacta. Arthur simplemente bufo mientras murmuraba que por culpa de esas cosas, mucha gente sufría sobrepeso.

-o-

Hora de salida y Alfred no aparecía por ningún lado. Estaba empezando a fastidiarle. Los minutos pasaban y ya empezaba a anochecer. Scott se había ido ya, había pocos alumnos en el colegio y empezaba a correr el frío. ¿Tanto se distraía ese yankee con Kiku?

Tal vez debería irme ya, pensó el inglés viendo la hora por su celular. Pero si lo hacia su madre empezaría a preocuparse y haría daño al bebe.

— Diablos. — musito. Tomo su mochila que descansaba en el suelo y la coloco en su hombro. Tendría que ir a buscar a Alfred quisiera o no. Recorrió todos los lugares que concurría Alfred varias veces, sin éxito alguno. Fue al taller de Kendo de Kiku, tampoco estaba. — ¿Dónde mierda te metiste, wanker? — gruño con los puños apretados. Llego hasta el aula del americano una vez más y tras abrir la puerta de esta, hallo a una alumna en su interior. Ella se mantenía de pie, al lado de una carpeta en específico. — Disculpe… — llamo.

La chica entonces reacciono, dirigiendo su vista hacia él.

Arthur frunció el ceño. Aquella chica estaba horrorizada.

— ¿Sucede algo señorita?

— Al-Alfred… él… — dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos. Arthur de inmediato se acercó hasta la chica y la tomo por los hombros.

— ¿Qué sucedió con Alfred?

Y la chica, con la mano temblorosa, señalo la carpeta de su lado. En esta, estaba escrita con lápiz rojo: "Estas muerto"

Arthur abrió los ojos horrorizado. Soltó a la chica y de inmediato salió corriendo fuera del aula. Sabía bien donde era el lugar en el que acostumbraban golpear a las víctimas.

Corrió y evito obstáculos como había hecho desde niño cuando intentaba escapar de sus agresores. Cuando llego y piso la famosa "Tierra Santa" su respiración era entrecortada. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sus mayores temores se hicieron realidad...

Alfred estaba sentado en el suelo, con todo el uniforme destrozado… lleno de sangre.

_No._

Se acercó a paso rápido hasta el americano empezando a sentir un extraño vuelco en su interior, con cuidado, levanto el rostro gacho de Alfred llevándose la misma imagen que vio en el espejo cuando era él el golpeado.

El labio de Alfred estaba prácticamente molido. Tenía una cortada en el pómulo derecho y un ojo moreteado…

No podía estar pasando esto...

_Si tan solo lo hubiera ido a buscar desde un inicio._

— ¿_Yankee_...? — murmuro con la voz quebrada. — Escucha... si no abres tus ojos ahora, te golpeo más de lo que ya estas, ¿oíste?

Empezó a acariciar con suavidad la mejilla de su menor y volvió a llamarlo entre murmureos. Pero no importaba cuanto lo hiciera, él no le respondía... No abría sus ojos ni le decía estupideces…

Y las lágrimas empezaron a fluir.

Comenzó a sollozar con fuerza mientras envolvía con sus brazos el cuello del menor.

Era su culpa, él mismo sabía que esto podría pasar tarde o temprano... Lo había visto venir desde hace mucho pero aun con esto presente, quiso alejar al americano de su lado.

Se odiaba.

Odiaba haber dejado que las cosas sucedieran.

¿Qué cosa había estado esperando? ¿Que Yong al final apareciera y defendiera a Alfred como lo hizo anteriormente?

— Lo siento... — dijo entre dientes. Disculpándose varias veces en su mente. Aumento la presión del abrazo mientras ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de su menor...

— Ar… thur… du-duele….

El inglés se detuvo al instante, abriendo los ojos con asombro.

Alfred…

Alfred había despertado…

Se mordió el labio con fuerza sintiendo sus mejillas arder. ¿Por qué ese estúpido _yankee_ le hacía pasar por cosas vergonzosas? Oculto más su rostro en el hombro del menor tratando, con todas sus fuerzas, limpiar las lágrimas en la camisa de Alfred.

— Arthur… en se-rio… duele…

— Cállate, _Wanker_. — gruño mientras se alejaba y ocultaba su sonrojo. Saco de inmediato su celular marcando un número que desgraciadamente se sabía de memoria. No quería que su madre se enterara así que pediría ayuda a la persona que más odiaba. Coloco su móvil en su oído y espero a que contestaran. — ¿Rana? Te necesito aquí de inmediato... Si...

— _Debo estar loco... o Arthur... estaba... ¿llorando?_— pensó Alfred mientras escuchaba la voz de Arthur en la lejanía. Empezó a sentir cansancio, sus parpados le pesaban...

Estaba cansado...

Tenía sueño.

— Dime — escucho que le decían de un momento a otro — ¿cuantos dedos ves? — pregunto Arthur colocando sus dedos frente al menor luego de que colgara la llamada. Alfred simplemente cerró sus ojos, era absurdo responder a eso cuando no podía ver claramente. Por ahora solo… solo quería grabarse en la mente el rostro preocupado del mayor. De lo más seguro, es que cuando se recuperase… todo volvería a ser como antes…. Por otro lado, Arthur se quedó inmóvil en su lugar. Parpadeo un par de veces y arrugando el ceño, grito — ¡No te duermas, _idiot_!

Vaya ganas que tenía Arthur en querer aventarle una cachetada a su contrario.

Saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y empezó a limpiar la sangre del rostro de su menor. Era lo que único podía hacer en esos momentos pero una vez que Alfred estuviera en un lugar seguro con atención medica, saldría en busca de los malditos que dejaron así al ojiazul y los molería a golpes. Les haría sufrir...

Y nunca más, dejaría solo a Alfred...

Jamás.

—... Es una… promesa...

— ¡Arthur!

— Francis… — murmuro Arthur con asombro al ver al francés acercarse. ¿Tan rápido había llegado a su ayuda?

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te suce-

Y las palabras de Francis quedaron en el aire. Empezó a desacelerar su carrera con asombrado, sin despegar sus ojos de la escena que veía.

Arthur… Ese gruñón inglés, lo había llamado por… ¿Alfred?

No, no era posible. Conocía a Arthur desde que eran niños y el inglés nunca había hecho algo así. Arthur jamás ayudaba a alguien que no fuera él mismo y si era lo contrario… Este siempre buscaba a alguien más para que hicieran lo que él podía hacer… ¿Por qué ahora sí?

Reacciono al instante cuando escucho a Arthur pedir su ayuda. Se acercó a paso rápido y tomo al americano por el brazo, colgándole en su hombro. Tanto Arthur como él, empezaron a caminar hacia la enfermería con Alfred colgando de sus hombros. Francis entonces, dirigió sus ojos azules al rostro de Arthur con disimulo.

Esperaba ver en la mirada de Arthur odio, remordimiento o sensatez, sin embargo, solo podía ver preocupación y miedo. Solo eso… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso…?

_Si temes tomar ese amor con tus dos manos y piensas que se ira para siempre de tu lado… lo perderás, Francis._

Francis cerró sus ojos y sonrió con suavidad. No era momento de pensar en esas cosas ni recordar las palabras de Jeanne después de tanto tiempo. Entrecerró sus ojos y miro al frente suyo sintiendo tristeza.

— Va a estar bien, Arthur.

El inglés dirigió sus orbes hacia el francés iniciándose así un incómodo silencio entre los dos. Arthur al final asintió con lentitud mientras sonreía suavemente. Alfred iba a estar bien, eso lo aseguraba porque al fin y al cabo… ese _yankee_ siempre se salía con la suya… Siempre.

EXTRA

Arthur temblaba súbitamente por la ira. Era ese el momento en el que debía tranquilizarse por todos los medios posibles para no cometer una locura... Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo?... ¡si ese idiota de Alfred reía con entusiasmo por el estado en el que estaba!

— ¡Parezco una momia! — Definitivamente, Arthur estaba empezando a odiar ese entusiasmo en todos los aspectos— ¡Con esto de seguro gano el premio de la fiesta de Halloween!, ¿verdad Arthur? ¿Verdad?

_¡Lo quiero lejos de mí!_ Se gritó Arthur internamente mientras se jalaba de los cabellos. Y no importaba cuantas veces pidiera ese deseo por culpa de esa _COSA_ -promesa- no podría alejar a Alfred aunque quisiera.

¡Nunca!

* * *

**N.A:**

(*) _Shōnen Jump: _Revista de manga semanal publicada por Shūeisha

(*)_Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann: _anime/manga dirigida por Hiroyuki Imaishi e ilustrado por Kotaro Mori.

(*) "_Multiplicado por 10. Cuando vuelva te devolveré esto multiplicado por 10_": frase usada por Kamina de Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. Personaje doblado por Konishi Katsuyuki.


	12. Chapter 12

**_.Disclaimer_**_: Hetalia jamás de los jamases me pertenecerá así que siéntete afortunado Himaruya Hidekaz._

* * *

**I lost my head**

-o-

Capitulo XI: _Paciencia y buen humor_.

.

"—_ ¿Entonces asumes la responsabilidad de lo sucedido? ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Arthur?"_

Ya no estaba seguro si era exactamente así.

La situación en la que se había metido terminó por dar un giro inesperado. Era la primera vez que sucedía una cosa así para Arthur. ¿Tener una discusión tan calmada con sus padres? ¿Qué estos no se inmiscuyeran? Era tan confuso y extraño, y es que algo así nunca tuvo precedentes. Ni siquiera la actitud en la que se desenvolvió el día de ayer y hoy le hacía sentirse orgulloso. En vez de eso se sentía angustiado, latoso. No entendía por qué diablos estaba así... Estaba seguro que eran mucho los factores, sin embargo, no podía decodificar alguno…

— Ah… claro….

Por fin lo recordaba.

Era la estúpida promesa que había hecho que lo tenía así… No, mejor explicado, era uno de los tantos asuntos que lo tenían así. Pero era definitivo que esa promesa había sido una gran deserción a su estado emocional. Exacto. Si no hubiera sido que sus emociones estaban disparatadas nada de eso hubiera pasado pero no importaba cuanto dijera, eso no quitaba el hecho de que había terminado por vender su alma al mismo diablo…. No, Alfred no era el diablo, ese era el papel que tenía Scott, tal vez era… un general del infierno, eso. La cuestión es que su alma estaba condenada a un infierno que… no sabía cuánto iba a durar.

No, si sabía cuánto iba a durar. Aquel rollo solo terminaría cuando ese yankee saliera de su vida, con ese fin podría volver a esos días en las cuales disfrutaba de un paraíso exclusivo para él. Por ahora, tendría que esperar pacientemente por ese fin que llegaría en unos diez meses.

— ¡Odia al juego no al jugador!*

Escucho decir de Alfred en ese instante. Recorrió sus ojos desde su escritorio hasta el americano, quien descansaba en la pieza del camarote, y de nuevo no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido. ¿Cómo se supone que debía sentirse además de angustiado? ¿Humillado? ¿Estúpido? ¿Tarado? ¿Cómo?

Era definitivo, nada estaba saliendo como él había previsto incluso ahora ese yankee se estaba comportando entusiastamente pese a sus heridas. ¿De dónde sacaba tal energía? Ni siquiera él la poseyó cuando tenía esos golpes en el rostro o cuerpo. Recordaba que siempre estaba rencoroso, lleno de sed de venganza por devolver las golpizas, deprimido y furioso por la actitud que tomaba su padre y Scott, y también triste al ver a su madre llorar.

Tal vez esa diferencia se debía a… ¿sus edades?... Como si él estuviera viejo.

Refregó ambas manos sobre su rostro y termino por darse un par de palmadas en sus mejillas. Ya no había caso en seguir con ese humor alrededor suyo, debía cambiar su actitud y no darle más importancia al asunto. Viro su mirada hasta el reloj que descansaba en la mesita de noche.

3:27 AM

_¿Tan tarde es?_

— Yankee… en serio, ni bien llegamos de la casa de la rana te metiste a ver animes… deberías descansar… — suspiro la última frase con un leve sonrojo al mostrar su preocupación de ese modo. Vio como Alfred se sacaba los audífonos que llevaba puesto, mostrando una expresión de completa felicidad junto con unos ojos brillosos de la emoción. Eso simplemente provoco el interés del inglés en saber que veía su contrario en ese momento. ¿De verdad estaba viendo animes o…? Tosió un poco para ocultar su vergüenza al imaginarse que tipo de "videos" podría estar viendo su menor y termino por fruncir el ceño simulando enojo, al fin y al cabo ese yankee no lo había escuchado ya que solo se quedó ahí, mirándole pacientemente— Apaga eso, ya me voy a dormir y con tus "Yahoo!" o "Wii" no podré conciliar el sueño.

— ¿Eh? Pero ya me falta poco. ¡Prometo que no haré bulla!

— No. Estas mal herido y en vez de descansar te la pasas de vicioso viendo series ¿Qué pasa contigo, _Idiot_?

— Es que siento que si no me memorizo los diálogos del fandub ni aprendo la actitud del personaje Kiku se molestara conmigo.

— Kiku no hará eso. — dijo Arthur entre dientes. Sabía bien que Kiku no era uno de esos tipos que hacían trabajar hasta a los muertos. Aunque… No sabía que actitud tenía Kiku exactamente... ¿podría llegar a hacerlo? Despejo el enrollamiento que quería iniciarse en su mente y miro al americano de nuevo, esta vez con un poco de seriedad— Apaga ese DVD y vamos a dormir. Maña- digo hoy tengo que levantarme temprano e ir a la casa de Michelle.

— ¿Michelle? ¿Eh? ¿Quién es? ¿Tu novia?

— ¡N-no es mi novia! —Chillo Arthur avergonzado— Ella es mi esclava así que no malinterpretes nada cuando me veas con el-

Esperen. ¿Por qué estaba dándole explicaciones al yankee? Grito nuevamente la frase "vamos a dormir" a lo que Alfred acepto a regañadientes. Apago el aparato con aburrimiento. Apenas estaba iniciando con D Gray man y le faltaba una larga lista para alcanzar los capítulos más importantes. Dejo el aparato en la mesita de noche y se recostó en su cama mirando las tablas de la cama de Arthur. No era un bonito paisaje el que se había conseguido y ciertamente era aburrida. Tal vez, por el buen tiempo que llevaba en esa casa, podría al fin colocar algo suyo en esa habitación que gritaba por todos lados "Soy de Arthur". Claro. Podría empezar con pegar algunos stickers de las armas de fuego o aviones que manejaba su madre mucho antes de que naciera. Si, sonaba bien y solo esperaba que Arthur no le reclamara por eso.

— ¡No te quedes callado!

— ¿Eh? — soltó Alfred al escuchar gritar al inglés. Poso sus azules ojos hacia Arthur, quien estaba parado a un lado de la puerta con una de sus manos sobre el pulsador de la luz, y pregunto con cierto miedo— ¿Qué me decías?

Y como las veces anteriores el rostro de Arthur adquirió un rojo tomate de la ira. Se escuchó un par de insultos y al final el ojiverde apago la luz a cascarrabias empezando así a caminar hacia el camarote para subir por las escaleras de madera que tenía esta.

Alfred sintió como el mueble se movía con cada movimiento que hacia Arthur para acomodarse y a los segundos dejo de temblar. Sonrió suavemente y se acurruco en su lugar cerciorándose de no tocar ni rozar ninguna de sus heridas con el cobertor.

— Arthur.

— ¿Qué quieres? — pregunto Arthur con los ojos semiabiertos. En verdad deseaba descansar de todo el día ajetreado que tuvo y no tenía el humor de soportar nada. Y si escuchaba un maldito "¿sabías que…?" de los labios de Alfred terminaría golpeándolo por primera vez.

— Buenas noches.

—...

Había escuchado varias veces esa frase, varias noches de su vida, y esta era la primera vez que sentía el arder en sus mejillas. Sonrió cálidamente mientras entrecerraba sus ojos en el sueño y al darse cuenta, o sentir mejor dicho, al fin de la expresión que tenía en su rostro sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro y termino por chasquear los labios sin atreverse a contestar nada. No iba a hacerlo porque eso significaba mostrar otra "debilidad" a su menor.

— ¿Puedo cantar algo?

Alfred definitivamente era una molestia para Arthur.

El inglés al instante se cubrió con el cubre cama hasta la cabeza y la hundió en la almohada gritando con fuerza un no. Solo esperaba que su voz no hallase sonado tan fuerte para que la presencia de su madre terminara apareciendo en su puerta con un cuchillo en sus manos, y es que el hecho de que ella no estuviera molesta con él, por el estado en la que trajo a Alfred, no significaba que podía bajar la guardia. Si hacia una sola cosa insignificante provocaría que el volcán que era Britannia explotara sobre él, más de lo que ya había sido antes.

— ¿Puedo?

— ¡Te dije que no! — chillo Arthur mientras salía de entre las sabanas y asomaba su cabeza por el borde su cama para reclamarle al menor mucho mejor. Alfred entonces le miro curioso ya que no había esperado que Arthur se asomara para reclamarle. Y como una especie de broma para ambos chicos, estos se quedaron quietos, mirándose uno a uno con suma atención al ver el brillo que destellaban en sus ojos. Un esmeralda reluciente y un zafiro azul era lo que veían Alfred y Arthur en el contrario, respectivamente.

— Arthur… — llamo Alfred aun sin despegar sus ojos de los del aludido— Tus ojos brillan como los de Saya cuando activa sus poderes de quiróptero. ¡Se ven geniales!

Arthur solo rodó los ojos tras escuchar la estupidez que había soltado su menor. No sabía si tomar esas palabras como algún especie de alago. Se volvió a recostar en su cama y miro el techo blanco con fastidio sabiendo ahora que no podría conciliar el sueño como quería y solo se debía al tarareo que había iniciado Alfred. Por suerte no era tan bullicioso como había esperado.

Arthur comenzó a escuchar el tarareo con desinterés y poco a poco empezó a fruncir el ceño, no importaba cuanto intentara no podía reconocer la canción que entonaba Alfred -y eso que sentía un leve deja-vu con el compás- Espero pacientemente a que en algún momento Alfred terminara por soltar alguna frase de la canción, cuando oyó "_you can´t always get_…" supo de inmediato que canción era. Sonrió forzadamente cambiando lentamente su expresión a una sombría, e incorporándose en cámara lenta, justo como Samara, levanto la mirada para gritar a todo pulmón.

— ¡Canta la versión original, Shit!

Y algo que nunca espero Arthur fue el escuchar reír al americano. Sorprendido, asomo de nuevo su cabeza por el borde de su cama y reconoció el mismo entusiasmo anterior en el rostro de Alfred.

— ¿Cantamos juntos?

— ... Hora de dormir.

— Oh...

Si Arthur no hubiera recordado que tenía que mantenerse al margen del yankee hubiera cedido alegremente.

-o-

Solo suaves melodías se escuchaban en toda esa casa. No importaba en que parte de aquel lugar uno se encontrara cada nota era alcanzable para el oído humano y con solo escucharla se podía conocer el prestigioso talento que poseía el músico. Aquella melodía lograba plasmar a la perfección sentimientos variados que, estaba seguro, dejaría a cualquier oyente en un mar de ensueño junto con las cuatro estaciones en él….

— Si Roderich te escuchara tocar, estoy seguro que se retorcería de la envidia.

Y como espero Antonio, Francis soltó una risita aún en la melodía. Este siguió con el compás en el que iba y aumento sus movimientos sobre las múltiples teclas del piano de cola.

Antonio solo sonrió con algo de tristeza al saber que no conseguiría respuesta alguna incluso si se atrevía a preguntar. Dejo de dar más vueltas en el asunto y se ensimismo en saber con exactitud cuál había sido el factor para que Francis deseara su presencia a esas horas. En un principio creyó que se debía a un llamado de auxilio sobre alguna materia de la escuela, ya que era el último año de ambos, pero ni bien piso la casa francesa se llevó a la memoria la misma expresión sepultada en sus recuerdos. Supo al instante que no era nada relacionado con la vida "normal". Sabía que era el asunto era mucho más importante, aun así, no lograba decodificar el asunto por más que lo intentara.

Se sentía inútil.

Un fracaso como amigo de la infancia.

— Recuerdo cuando Jeanne me enseño esta melodía…

Y como una pequeña gota que cae y altera las templadas aguas de una poza, la expresión de Antonio cambio drásticamente a una de sorpresa.

Había descifrado el asunto con esa simple frase.

Relajo cada una de sus facciones y sonrió con suavidad, viendo la espalda de Francis desde su posición. Recorrió sus ojos verdes por el salón de música que tenía Francis en su casa y termino de posar su mirada sobre el único instrumento que tocaba a la perfección e igualaba el mismo prestigio de Francis con el piano. Tomo la guitarra con suma cuidado, cerciorándose que el rubio no lo escuchara con su ajetreo, y termino por colocarla sobre sus muslos, dejando así que sus oídos encontraran el momento exacto para acoplarse a la melodía. Ni bien la hallo, movió las cuerdas con un dócil movimiento que logro que la postura de Francis titubeara por unos segundos.

Aquel acompañamiento había sorprendido al francés, quien con una suave sonrisa nostálgica, cayó de nuevo en la melodía con un enojo fingido. Quería mostrar la misma expresión que ponía cuando Antonio interfería en sus melodías con descaramiento. Gritarle entrometido e igualar las mismas escenas de cuando ambos eran críos pero… El caso no era igual…

Como deseaba que todo fuera como antes...

Antes de que ocurriera todo _eso_.

Quería retroceder el tiempo, volver a los tiempos en el que moría por Jeanne, se juntaba con Scott y molestaba a un pequeño Arthur… Ese tiempo que conocía todo a la perfecc-

_—Fue mi culpa._

_No…_

_No… otra vez_.

Pensó Francis mientras apretaba la mandíbula con indignación. Dejo de tocar el piano de golpe, asustando a su compañero de música, y agacho su cabeza ocultando sus azules ojos en la oscuridad de sus cabellos. Aun recordaba fragmentos de lo sucedido en la casa del británico. Ese momento le había sido tan lejano.

¿No se suponía que conocía a Arthur a la perfección?…

… ¿En qué momento cambio tanto ese cretino inglés…?

Odiaba todo esto.

Es como si le hubieran quitado un pedazo de sí mismo con ese suceso.

— ¿Francis? ¿Sucede algo?

— ¡…! ¿Eh? No… bueno si… es que me has recordado la rabia que tengo hacia Arthur por no aceptarte como primer mentor en la guitarra. ¡Mira que tener un malagradecido pupilo!

— Ah… Sí. Pero no me hago problemas. Si Arthur no desea eso pues bien. —sonrió Antonio tras escuchar la dramatización en la voz de Francis una vez más, y es que eso significaba una cosa. Francis no le diría nada esa noche.

Qué triste amistad que parecía romperse en los años.

Como deseaba que Jeanne estuviera viva en esos instantes. Ella sabría bien que decir, que hacer… No como él que se perdía en un mar de tormentos sin saber exactamente hacia donde ir…

— _Cher_… gracias por venir. — Antonio levanto la mirada sorprendido. Había esperado cualquier cosa de Francis menos esa. No había hecho nada para merecer algún tipo de agradecimiento— Esa expresión no es la del flameante torero ¿o sí? —El español sonrió tontamente sintiendo como se rompía por dentro al sentirse más inútil que antes— Bien, me iré a dormir. Descansa ¿sí?... y lo siento… — concluyo Francis mientras se colocaba de pie y salía de la sala de música con la misma expresión en la que había recibido al español.

Antonio entrecerró sus ojos cansados y se dejó caer en el taburete del piano. Miro las teclas que había manipulado su amigo y comenzó a preguntarse desde cuando las cosas empezaron a desenvolverse de esa manera. Saco su móvil de su bolsillo y comenzó a jugar con la tapa de está, abriéndola una y otra vez, sin despegar sus ojos de la partitura. Y de un momento a otro su celular comenzó a vibrar asustándole un poco. Al divisar la llamada entrante alzo ambas cejas por el asombro. Contesto de inmediato y la voz de Gilbert se escuchó del otro lado del aparato.

— _¡Hasta que alguien me contesta! He estado marcándoles desde la tarde. ¿Qué diablos paso?_

— Gilbert… gracias a Dios… —murmuro infantilmente Antonio mientras sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse del llanto— ¡Te extrañe tanto!

— _¿Ah? ¿Acaso paso algo?_

— ¿Para qué llamas? — Cambio Antonio drásticamente el tema. No quería molestar al alemán con asuntos que ni el mismo podía resolver y eso no se debía a que desconfiara de Gilbert… No, claro que no— Es raro que me marques a estas horas cuando tu bien sabes que YO estoy durmiendo

— _Tsk. Por eso no quería llamarte, pero entiéndeme Toño, Francis no contestaba mis llamadas y sin ninguna otra alternativa te llame a ti. La noticia que tengo es sumamente importante para aplazarlo por más tiempo._

— Tú dirás.

— _Ya empezamos a entendernos tío. Bien, el boom que quería contar es que….Yasiel está en la misma escuela que yo_

— ¿Qué?

— _Kesesese, _¡_Sabia que te ibas a sorprender con la noticia_! _Y eso que no te conté la mejor parte, el muy tonto se atrevió a enfrentar al alguacil y ¡perdió! En serio, debiste de haberlo visto, Yasiel parecía una bestia cuando peleo contra el alguacil pero, como se sabe, nadie puede vencerlo. Claro, yo sí puedo… sino fuera que él es tan... ¡di-digo! ¡Mierda! No es que piense que él es lindo ni nada por el estilo e-es so-solo… ¡Ah! ¡No me hagas caso!_

— Es-espera coño. — irrumpió Antonio al no entender el concepto que soltaba el alemán por teléfono. Se colocó de pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos. Era momento de procesar lo escuchado.

Primero, Yasiel termino en un colegio en los Estados Unidos y no en una escuela de Inglaterra como había pensado junto con Francis, lo cual significaba que el abuelo de Feliciano y Lovino tenía planteles en cualquier parte del mundo. Segundo, termino perdiendo una contienda con el famoso "alguacil" y tercero, ¿Gilbert pensaba que era lindo? ¿Acaso el alemán… — ¿Eres… gay?

— ¡_No_! — Grito Gilbert con horror — _Diablos, tengo que colgar_.

— Ah no, tío, no te atrevas a colg-! Mierda_._ — gruño el español al escuchar el típico pitillo del celular. Guardo su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se desplomo en el suelo sintiendo como el frío de esta se colaba por la piel de su mejilla. Suspiro.

Todo estaba empezando a tornarse raro a su alrededor.

-o-

Los suaves susurros del alumnado femenino esparcían el rumor de lo sucedido con suma exageración que sorprendía a Feliciano. Era imposible creer todas las tonterías que soltaban. ¿Alfred siendo acuchillado para estar al borde de la muerte? La escuela no podría tener ese nivel de delincuencia. Su abuelo nunca lo permitiría, ¿verdad? Entonces… ¿Por qué dudaba? Dejo el pan de ajo que había estado comiendo para poder observar al pelinegro frente a él. Kiku tenía una mirada de preocupación en el rostro, era obvio que la noticia le había afectado, y el hecho de que Alfred no háyase asistido a la escuela ese día hacia que tanto su preocupación como la de Kiku aumentara.

Feliciano debía pensar rápido y saber que decir en esos momentos.

— K-Kiku… todo está bien…

— Lo siento Feliciano-_san_. Tengo que retirarme — sentencio el japonés mientras se colocaba de pie y salía del comedor con la expresión seria, dejando a un más preocupado italiano.

Mientras Kiku caminaba saco su móvil de su bolsillo y marco el teléfono de la casa de Arthur a una velocidad increíble, y solo espero a que contestaran. Si quería sacarse la duda de que Alfred estuviera hospitalizado debía llamar a los más cercanos, la familia Kirkland.

— _Buenas tardes. Casa de la familia Kirkland._

— ¿A-arthur-_san_?

— _¿Eh? ¿Kiku?_

Imposible, ¿el inglés también había faltado a clases? Era por ese motivo que Kiku no lo había visto en toda la mañana. Se recargo en el pilar del pasillo sintiendo como poco a poco su presión disminuía por imaginar la gravedad del estado de Alfred.

— Hello? _Kiku?... ¿Estás ahí?_

— ¿Alfred-_san_… cómo esta…? — dijo en un hilo de voz.

Arthur entonces abrió los ojos suavemente. Había entendido por que la llamada del japonés. Frunció el ceño con enojo y chasqueo los dientes comenzando a maldecir, uno a uno, a los más conocidos chismosos de toda la escuela ¿Es que no podían quedarse callados? Por culpa del rumoreo Kiku y Yong terminarían preocupándose más de lo debido. Rasco sus cabellos rubios y miro las escaleras de su casa que daban al segundo piso. Alfred aun descansaba y no quería despertarlo para que respondiera la llamada.

— _Él está bien, _— respondió tranquilamente—_ Por ahora descansa así que no creo que pueda responder tu llamad-_

— ¿E-está en su casa ahora? —Cuestiono Kiku mientras se incorporaba rectamente. Al escuchar un si por parte del inglés, frunció el ceño con enojo— ¿Por qué no está en un hospital? ¡¿Qué tal si tiene una hemorragia interna?!

— _K-Kiku tranquilízate. Alfred solo tiene contusiones, no es nada grave_.

— ¿No es nada grave? ¡¿No es nada grave?! ¡Arthur-_san_! ¿Usted sabe cómo funciona el mecanismo humano? ¡Debe tomar las medidas exactas cuando alguien está gravemente herido!

— _A-ah… Espera un momento. Iré a despertarlo_.

— ¡No! Si Alfred-_san_ se mueve tan solo unos centímetros puede abrir cualquier herida. Déjelo descansar — Arthur rodó los ojos aun estupefacto por el extremismo en el que hablaba el japonés— Ni bien termine la escuela iré a su casa — continuo el japonés ya más aliviado—, así que _onegai_ deme su dirección.

— _D-de acuerdo…_ — murmuro el inglés con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Nunca creyó que Kiku fuera un maniático de tal calibre.

Y así, una vez que Arthur termino de darle los datos colgó con cierto alivio. Kiku le había explicado que Yong también asistiría lo cual significaba que no sería necesario ir hasta la casa de Michelle para pedirle los apuntes. Se alejó de la sala y comenzó a subir hasta su cuarto pensando aun en la extraña conversación que tuvo con el japonés. Esa actitud sí que era difícil de encontrar en esos días.

Al estar por fin frente a la puerta de su cuarto asomo su mano hasta la perilla pero una simple frase lo dejo congelado en su lugar. Alfred estaba hablando solo lo cual significaba que estaba practicando su voz. ¿Qué palabra de "descansa" no entendía el yankee? Suspiro cansinamente y apoyo su espalda en la puerta.

Su plan ahora era escuchar la voz de Alfred y burlarse luego para que dejara eso por unos días…

—… "_Esto no es… la marca de un beso. Comúnmente se le llama... mordisco_"

— ¿Eh? —Soltó Arthur al escuchar esa simple frase con ese tono de voz tan… adulta. ¿De verdad era Alfred quien lo decía?… ¿Y qué diablos era eso de "morder"? Se giró de nuevo dispuesto a abrir la puerta pero nuevamente escucho la misma frase, esta vez, con un tono de más adultez que lo dejo impresionado.

— No debes morder debes chupar fuerte, en el mismo lugar una y otra vez, obstinadamente, como si grabaras tu deseo de poseerme, si lo haces así podrás dejar una marca oscura… ya que causas un sangrado interno bajo la piel, así es como… dejas un chupetón…

Y el sonido de algo al romperse crujió.

Arthur levanto la mirada con una expresión notable de aterro. Temblaba súbitamente con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas aun sin asimilar lo escuchado.

_¿D-de verdad… e-e-e-e-e-esa v-voz sa-lió de la b-boca de Alfred? ¡Nooo! ¡Imposible! Ese yankee tiene la voz de un niño de cinco años ¡no pude tener su voz así!... ¡apenas y entra a la pubertad! S-seguro Alfred está viendo un anime. Sí, eso._

Se trataba de auto convencer el inglés mientras golpeaba sus mejillas con frenesí. Al acto cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de sacar de su mente esa voz tan… ¡Diablos! Parecía la voz de un actor de cine.

Aterrador.

Eso era lo que era esa situación.

— ¿Se supone que debo decirlo así?... — escucho decir a Alfred con su voz usual desde el otro lado de la puerta. Arthur entonces sonrió nerviosamente y con más nerviosismo abrió la puerta de su cuarto hallándose con la presencia de un regordete Alfred. Era imposible creer que aquella voz había salido de ese chico— ¡Oh! ¡Arthur! Creí que estabas la escuela.

¿Recién despertaba el _yankee_?

— Ah… _M-mom_ me dijo que me quedara ya que iba a salir con _dad _a un evento importante… — Mintió Arthur al 50 % evadiendo el hecho de que había faltado por haberse quedado dormido— Por cierto, ¿no deberías descansar? Estas comenzando a preocuparme al levantarte solo para ver…

_No. No esta prendido el DVD. No puede ser… ¿De verdad era la voz de Alfred?_ Pensó Arthur aterrado. Recorrió su mirada de un lado a otro queriendo que de verdad algún objeto reproductor estuviera prendido pero solo encontró un libro entre las manos de Alfred. Solo eso.

Imposible.

Rasco su cabeza con frenesí mientras Alfred lo veía confundido. Arthur actuaba muy raro desde el día de ayer, y solo ver esa actitud en su mayor le hacía recordar el sueño que tuvo. Uno en el que vio a Arthur llorar, no sabía de qué, pero lloraba. Si el inglés fuera consciente de esto definitivamente estaba muerto.

Alfred entonces escucho la puerta del cuarto abrirse. Sonido que provoco que tanto el americano como Arthur viraran sus miradas hasta la entrada.

En esta se encontraba parado un inexpresivo Scott.

— ¿No te enseñaron a tocar, _Idiot_? — reclamo Arthur con el ceño fruncido. Scott solo entrecerró sus ojos y con un rápido movimiento tiro la llave hacia su hermano sin delicadeza alguna.

— Voy a salir con los gatos. Vuelvo antes de la noche.

— ¿Eh? Espera. ¿Para qué te llevas a los ga- — Y antes de que Arthur pudiera completar su pregunta Scott volvió a cerrar la puerta de la habitación con rapidez. Alfred al ver partir al mayor comenzó a sentir preocupación. Inicio un auto convencimiento en el que se decía que Scott no sería capaz de hacerle algo malo a Boris porque el hermano mayor de Arthur no era una persona mala... ¿cierto?— No pongas esa expresión _yankee_. —Dijo Arthur mientras se cruzaba de brazos— Scott será un demonio pero no es un asesino…

Eso definitivamente no ayudaba mucho.

Y como esperaron los dos un escenario sangriento apareció en sus mentes. Un ambiente donde los felinos lloraban mientras eran descuartizados por el pelirrojo, manchando el suelo de sangre por ser destripados.

— ¡NO, BORIS!— chillo Alfred colocándose de pie sin importarle que al hacer eso terminaría golpeándose la cabeza contra el camarote.

Arthur por su parte se apresuró en salir del cuarto y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras escuchando a los segundos los pasos de Alfred alcanzándolo. Al llegar hasta la puerta principal vieron salir a un tranquilo Scott con los gatos en un cesto. Ambos rubios gritaron a todo pulmón llamando al instante la atención del pelirrojo quien tranquilamente se volteo para mirarlos sin prever que Arthur se lanzaría hacía él con una fuerza descomunal que lo votaría al suelo.

Aprovechando esa acción por parte de Arthur, Alfred arrebato el cesto de las manos de Scott antes de que este cayera al suelo. Y así completaron la misión con éxito.

— ¡¿Qué mierda les pasa?!

— ¡Eso deberíamos preguntarte a ti! —respondió en un grito Arthur a la pregunta de Scott mientras se ponía de pie. — ¿Para qué te llevas a los gatos?

— ¡Planeabas matarlos, ruin! —tercio Alfred con el ceño fruncido.

Scott miro al par de rubios por unos instantes, su expresión estaba llena de estupor que cambió drásticamente a una de odio y venganza. El hermano mayor de la familia Kirkland se levantó del suelo lentamente provocando que los menores tragaran con una lentitud agonizante, ni siquiera Arthur, que había visto casi todas las facetas atemorizantes de su mayor, podía negar que tuviera miedo.

— Díganme… ¿Cómo quieren morir?

Dos gritos ensordecedores se escucharon en todo el vecindario.

-o-

Era la quinta vez que Yong escuchaba _Crayon_ desde que salieron de la escuela. Su expresión era completamente seria pese a que escuchaba una de sus canciones favoritas y que no la cambiara daba a conocer el humor del coreano, reñido. Eso era más que suficiente para dejar sorprendido a un Kiku Honda. Desde que conoció a Yong, hacia unos años, supo que su medio hermano no era una persona de carácter serio. Entonces, lo que sucedía ahora se debía... ¿a lo sucedido con Alfred? Bueno, incluso él, como persona tranquila, también se sentía así pero... más que eso... se sentía triste. No sabía cómo tomar el asunto o cómo actuar.

Vengar era una buena opción pero... ya había pasado por eso una vez y el haberlo hecho presencio un rostro aterrorizado por sus actos. No quería ver esa misma expresión de nuevo, mucho menos en Alfred.

— No sé qué hacer… — murmuro Yong, soltando esa frase en un suspiro. Kiku levanto la mirada con cierto sorpresa— Dime Kiku. ¿Debería volver a Corea del sur para conseguir el autógrafo de las SNSD o mandar a que me lo traigan? — Y un pequeño silencio se formó entre los hermanos. Kiku rodó los ojos completamente indignado e inhalando con mucha fuerza, aumento el paso de su caminata— ¡Hey Kiku! ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Por qué estas molesto ahora?

— No me hable Yong-_san_.

— ¡_Aigoo_! Y ahora ¿Qué hice?

Vaya delicadeza que tenía Yong en esos momentos. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de nada? Kiku pensando que Yong por primera vez, desde que se conocieron, lo entendía para que al final le saliera con eso... Que patético. Doblo una de las esquinas de esas calles y diviso la dirección rápidamente sin tomar en cuenta que Yong lo seguía con apresuro mientras le pedía disculpas.

_Estoy seguro que ni siquiera sabe por qué estoy enojado_. Y eso molestaba al japonés.

Continuo avanzando unas cuadras más escuchando la quisquillosa voz de Yong desde su atrás. Y así, en unas calles más, halló la casa de Arthur. Se paró en la vereda frente a la casa del inglés y miro la edificación con cierto miedo mientras Yong se colocaba a su lado.

Ambos cruzaron el jardín que poseía la morada y, como espero Kiku, Yong tocó el timbre con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre, quitándose los audífonos que había tenido puesto en todo el recorrido.

Al cabo de los segundos la puerta se abrió con lentitud dejando mostrar la presencia de un joven alto de cabellos rojos y mirada penetrante. Este miro a ambos hermanos con curiosidad.

— ¿Visitas? — cuestión el ojiverde con la voz grave. Yong por algún motivo sintió un deja-vu al ver el rostro de aquel chico. Escuchó a Kiku asentir a la pregunta a lo que el joven termino de abrir la puerta empezando a dar rápidas indicaciones de donde estaba el cuarto de Arthur, y sin que Scott diga algo más, se alejó de ambos asiáticos llevando consigo a los felinos.

— Eso fue... raro…

— Dímelo a mí. —Respondió Yong sin apartar la mirada del camino que había tomado el pelirrojo tras alejarse— Sera mejor entrar —dijo ya un poco desinteresado. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, luego de ingresar con el pelinegro, y miro el interior de la morada. Como espero, todo ese lugar estaba impregnado de un aire inglés pero pese a la elegancia mantenía un aire acogedor y cálido. En otras palabras, el lugar olía a hogar. Sonrió internamente al despejar sus sospechas.

Escucho los pasos de Kiku comenzando a subir las escaleras con cierta lentitud. Era seguro que su hermano estaba preocupado por el estado de Alfred. Le siguió en silencio mientras tarareaba una de las canciones de _CN Blue_ y una vez que por fin estaban frente a la puerta de Arthur, Kiku acerco su mano hasta la puerta con nerviosismo— ¿No piensas tocar? —pregunto Yong curioso.

— N-no es eso… Es que…

Yong suspiro con algo de calidez. Seguramente la preocupación de Kiku era tan enorme que no se encontraba preparado mentalmente para lo que hubiera al otro lado de la puerta. Exhalo con fuerza y mostrando una enorme sonrisa en el rostro abrió la puerta con un descaramiento que dejo más que impresionado al japonés.

Una impresión que solo aumento al ver el escenario que se desenvolvía en el interior del cuarto….

Y en un solo instante Yong volvió a cerrar la puerta con rapidez preguntándose si lo que había visto había sido de verdad.

— Dime... que no vimos eso… Kiku.

— Alfred-_san_ y... Arthur-_san_ se estaban… b-besan-

— ¡No lo digas!

Y la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe nuevamente. Tanto Kiku como Yong saltaron del susto y posaron sus ojos sobre la alterada y avergonzada presencia de Arthur.

— ¡N-no es lo que piensan!

"_Eso siempre se dice en las novelas_" Se gritaron internamente y en unísono los hermanos mientras rodaban los ojos comenzando a cuestionarse si Arthur había sido consciente de sus palabras. Y de un momento a otro la voz de Alfred resonó en el silencio que se había formado en el trío.

— ¿Quiénes son? ¿Quiénes son? — cuestionaba Alfred con entusiasmo mientras se sentaba en el suelo. -estaba de gachas-

— ¡En vez de preguntarme eso deberías disculparte conmigo, Idiot!

— Iba a hacerlo si no me hubieras golpeado —Reclamo Alfred mientras se cruzaba de brazos sin moverse de su posición.

Kiku, entre la discusión de los rubios, asomo su cabeza por un lado del cuerpo de Arthur y observo con mucho alivio la presencia de Alfred. Pese a que el americano tenía varias heridas en el rostro se notaba que estaba bien y que todo lo que había imaginado estaba fuera de la realidad. Se acercó hasta el americano y lo saludo con mucha amabilidad y tranquilidad, sin embargo, ver el asombro que se plasmaba en los ojos de Alfred lo dejo aterrado.

¿Acaso no lo había reconocido?

No...

Alfred...

Alfred había sido golpeado tan fuerte que lo dejaron ciego.

Empezó a temblar súbitamente al escuchar a Alfred pronunciar su nombre diciéndole que recién lo reconocía. Entonces...

— No puede ver bien de lejos sin sus lentes — Dijo Arthur al sentir la pesadez en el ambiente. Eso solo le hizo recordar la conversación que tuvo con el japonés anteriormente.

Kiku ladeo su cabeza hasta la entrada del cuarto, en donde estaba Arthur, y volvió a posar sus orbes en el americano. Ahora que prestaba atención, Alfred no poseía sus lentes.

— ¿Eso quieres decir... —murmuro Yong arrugando el ceño— que abusaste de un menor que no puede ver?

— ¡No digas tonterías, _bloddy hell_! ¡Lo que vieron hace unos instantes fue un accidente! Solo estaba ayudando a Alfred a buscar sus gafas y... er...

Y Yong soltó una carcajada contenida provocando que el sonrojo que poseía Arthur aumentara más que antes. Si tan solo Scott no hubiera tirado de Alfred y él como dos paquetes de basura, los lentes del americano seguirían en su lugar y nada de "eso" hubiera pasado.

Scott lo pagaría, de eso se encargaría.

Kiku por su parte solo soltó un suspiro de alivio. No importaba que cosa hubiera pasado exactamente lo primordial era saber que Alfred estaba bien. Ayudo al menor a ponerse de pie y lo recostó en su respectiva cama.

Yong dejo su mochila a un lado del escritorio y empezó a ver cuidadosamente el cuarto de Arthur que, ciertamente, terminó por ser diferente a lo que había imaginado. El coreano espero ver en el recinto un estante de libros viejos y amarillentos, una mesita de té o un pequeño juego de estar del siglo XVIII, cortinas de pliegues rojizas y bordes dorados hechos a mano, una cama de doble plaza con diseños españoles, un sofá cerca de la ventana y una alfombra de terciopelo... no un cuarto de un adolescente común y corriente.

Un simple escritorio, un estante de libros recientes de novelas y cuentos, posters de cantantes de punk, un camarote, unas cortinas rollers con panel y un armario con espejo. Que aburrido. Aunque, el color que tenía la habitación era muy bonita.

— _No sé por qué, pero siento como si me analizaran_ — Pensó Arthur mientras sentía un escalofrió en su espalda— B-bien, ¿quieren algo de beber o comer?

— ¡Yo quiero un Bubble Tea y mochi! —Se apresuró en decir Yong luciendo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— Calpis y anpan, —tercio Kiku tímidamente— _onegai shimasu_.

— ¡Coca-Cola y hamburguesas!

— Algo que tenga a la mano y este en mi casa. —dijo Arthur entre dientes. Termino por recibir un "Oh..." con suma depresión por parte de los otros, y al final, entre los cuatro optaron por un simple té caliente — Bien iré a por el té, ustedes vayan ayudando a Alfred a encontrar sus lentes...

Yong le respondió con un energético "si" mientras Kiku comenzaba a buscar los lentes por debajo de la cama.

Arthur entonces salió del cuarto sonriendo suavemente y una vez que se encontró fuera del recinto, en la soledad del pasillo, apoyo su cabeza en la puerta con un aire depresivo. Todo lo que le estaba pasando en esos momentos, tanto del día de ayer y hoy, no eran las famosas "Bromas de Dios" era más bien... "Los Castigos de Dios"

Tal vez ya era momento de ir a una especie de curandero.

— Cierto... el té... —Murmuro Arthur con cansancio. Se alejó del pasillo a paso lento, como un zombie, y bajo por las escaleras rememorando todas las cosas vergonzosas que le había hecho pasar el yankee, desde el primer día que se conocieron hasta hoy, con ese roce de labios.

Era humillante.

Todo.

Es como si Alfred fuera algún tipo de imán que solo traía problemas cuando él estaba cerca. Solo esperaba que nada peor sucediera después de esos sucesos.

EXTRA

Alfred elevo una ceja mientras acomodaba de nuevo sus gafas. La mirada que le estaba dedicando Yong en esos momentos le estaba comenzando a molestar de sobremanera. Si Kiku no se hubiera ido a ayudar a Arthur le habría preguntado por que esa expresión en Yong. Se notaba que el coreano pensaba en algo serio y el saberlo mortificaba a Alfred. Cuando el americano vio a Yong sentándose a un lado de él, trago con lentitud.

— ¿Sucede al-

— _Kiseu_.

— ¿Eh?

— Uhhhhh~ — Canturreo Yong con una sonrisa picara mientras golpeaba con su codo el brazo de Alfred. A partir de ahora, Yong estaba decidido en molestar de por vida a los angloparlantes con ese suceso salido de un manga shounen y shoujo, sin importarle morir en el proceso.

* * *

**N.A:**

(*) _Kiseu_: Beso en coreano.

(*) _Calpis_: bebida japonesa parecido al yogur natural.

(*) _Anpan_: es un bollo dulce japonés relleno con anko (pasta de judía azuki)

(*) "¡_Odia al juego no al jugador_!" "_Esto no es... la marca de un beso..._" "_No debes morder, debes chupar..._" La primera frases es usada por Komui Lee de D Gray Man y las continuas pertenecen a Tsuruga Ren de Skip Beat. Ambos personajes los dobla Konishi Katsuyuki, seiyu que también dobla a Estados Unidos de Hetalia

(*) La canción que tarareaba Alfred era "You can´t always get What you want" Cuando Arthur le grito que cantara la versión original se refería a la de los Rolling Stone. Alfred estaba cantando su cover -por así decirlo-, la versión de Band From TV (la cual me gusta más)

(*) La melodía que tocaba Francis junto con Antonio, es: Chaconne de Yurima, versión guitar.

_¡O-hisashiburi minna! xD ¿Que tal sus fiestas de Navidad y Año nuevo? Espero que hayan sido prosperas, llenas de alegrías, risas y llantos, rodeados de sus todos sus seres queridos. Woa... Me hubiera gustado saludarles en las fechas respectivas, como era debido _TnT _pero como dice el dicho_: "Más vale tarde que nunca" _es así.. ¿no? *ríe*_

_Lamento tanta mi tardanza en esta ocasión y __espero que les haya gustado el capítulo... Supuestamente iba a publicarlo el 29 de diciembre pero la cochinada de internet que tengo no me dejo. Fue desesperante. Lo siento de nuevo. Lo que me queda ahora hacer es el __agradecer a los nuevos lectores que se unen a este fic y también a los Reviews que dejaron. Muchas gracias. No saben lo feliz que me hacen con sus palabras. _

_¡Ahora! el conteo regresivo para la nueva temporada de Hetalia xD! Espérenlo con grandes ansias que tan solo falta 23 días! Cierto, alguien sabe quién era el seiyuu de Corea del Sur? Cuando empecé a ver Hetalia los capítulos donde aparecía Yong ya habían sido censurados, en verdad me gustaría saberlo._

_En fin. Solo me queda desearles un buen año 2013 para todos/as. Y espero tener su apoyo para este año también. Gracias :)_

_Haru_


End file.
